


Just a nibble

by Bennydrowned152



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood and Violence, Brainwashing, Death, Demon Ryan, Demon lui, Fighting, Fluff, Human anthony, Human brian, Human smii7y, Hunter delirious, Kidnapping, Loss of Identity, M/M, Name Calling, Physical Abuse, Play Fighting, Poor babies are gonna get hurt, Poor mini gets stuck between it all, Siren david, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Teasing, Vampire evan, Vampire kryoz, Vampire moo, Werewolf bryce, Witch marcel, hunter luke, light gore, ships, slight abuse, vampire tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennydrowned152/pseuds/Bennydrowned152
Summary: Craig wanted to meet new people, this was not what he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

How could he have not seen this coming. They had only talked over the internet for a few months but it felt like years when they only spoke for mere minutes. Craig wanted to trust the stranger and he believed he could after they had talked day in and day out, weather it was through text or Skype, the two always seemed to be talking about something or another. His honey comb eyes fluttered in and out of reality, his head lolled back lazily against his arms that where strung above his head, his hands completely numb from the lack of blood running through them but that was the least of his worries.

After months of random chats and calls, the beautiful stranger, who Craig only knew by 'wildcat' given it was his username and refused to give up his real name till he got to see 'that pretty doll face' as wildcat had put it, finally asked Craig to met up for a cup of coffee, of which Craig jumped at the chance in a matter of seconds. Sure it was dumb and he knew this, meeting up with someone you met over the internet without even knowing their real name but Craig couldn't help it, the stranger had him hooked with just a few words, calling someone 'beautiful' can go a long way.

His vision blurred as he stared down at his bare feet, small trickles of blood running from his forehead to his white dress shirt he choose to wear for this 'special' date. He counted Down the weeks till he would fly out to america, then he'd count the days till they could finally met, then the minutes till the clock struck nine o' clock where he rushed out the door and down to a public park just a few blocks away from his hotel, wildcat offered for him to stay at his place but Craig kindly refused, he wasn't that dumb.

The gentle clocks of metal tapping wood brought him out of his own little world to another figure who sat just a few feet away, the strangers arms tied above their head as he sat on his knees, mimicking Craig but from the looks of it, the stranger had been there a lot longer then he had, or hopefully ever will.

Before Craig could muster up a thought, the stranger was shushing him with a warm smile, blood smear across his lips from where it was cut and bruised, the light blue hoodie the stranger wore now torn and covered in dirt and god knows what but he still smiled. The skin that shown was bruised and scarred over, blood seeping from every crevice but he didn't even seem to notice, nor care as he spoke though Craig couldn't hear a thing over the pounding in his head from where he had been hit by something, he wasn't sure but it was strong enough to force him to black out. All he remembered was sitting under a tree with nothing but the dim light of a flickering street light, his eyes scanning over the empty scene before him as he fiddled with a few daisies that happened to be near by in hopes of making a flower bracket or crown but only managed to break the flowers more yet he still tried till the strong hands of a stranger wrapped around his eyes, their skin as cold as ice that forced a whimper out of the brunette but he didn't dare shun away as the thick voice of wildcat flooded his ears. He couldn't make up what he was saying over the pure excitement of having him ACTUALLY show up.

But his happy ending was quickly ruined once the hands where removed from his eyes to only show a object coming straight at his face and then, nothing.

He tugged at his restraints with a faint groan as he forced himself out of the pity he was stuck in, though he much rather just fall back asleep and wake up in his hotel room again. His gaze shifted to the stranger next to him who now held a look of worry on his face before his head quickly dropped, his body falling limp as if to pretend to sleep though Craig couldn't tell why but his questions were quickly answered by the sounds of a door opening behind them though the brunette didn't dare sneak a peek at the perking stranger, listening closely to the rough inhale of Craig's shaky breath that was beginning to come out in quick gasps.

Craig would never call himself a 'brave man', he was what everyone called in the industry as a pussy, of which the brunette quick accepted with open arms. Where others were going out for a night on the town, Craig was at home shooting for a higher level in GTA in the dark with a few friends on Skype as he played. He never liked to get out much, mainly because what could be lurking out there, waiting for him.

The one time he didn't listen to his mind, the one time he literally flew out of his comfort zone just had to be the one time he got in 'trouble', this is the last time he'd let his heart make the choices. His mind said stay home and safe, his heart said 'wildcat'. His mind yelled stay away from strangers, his heart said 'wildcat'. His mind cried for him to think it over, his heart said 'wildcat' and now here he was.

His shoulders tensed at the gentle fingertips pressed against the back of his neck as if just exploring which didn't bring the brunette any hope. What could they possibly want from him?

"Hello?" He tried but the grip around his neck told him not to speak. He could already feel his heartbeat pick up in speed as it drummed in his ear, as if the headache wasn't enough at this point but what really through Craig over the edge was the pair of soft lips pressed against the back of his neck. The gentle kiss turned into soft suckling, his blood felt like it was boiling as the brunette forced himself to look around but only found himself staring at the masked stranger once again for help but was only met with a look of sorrow that worried the pale man even more.

Before he could even open his mouth to speak, a sharp pain flew through neck that could only be described by Craig's cries. The hot flow of blood pooling from the marks scared him more as his shirt became damp with the much needed liquid that was now free falling. It felt like needles being repeatedly stabbed into the sensitive skin till there was nothing lifted the slush as the pain increased when his capture seemed to bite harder to the point Craig was sure he would die. Tears streamed down his red cheeks at the thought of dying. He wasn't scared of death, but he didn't want to go liked this. He wanted to die in a warm bed, surrounded by the people he loved from old age. He wanted to be able to share his stories with strangers at a diner who could care less about what he said but he didn't mind, he'd tell them about all if his adventures and what his friends had done when they were younger but now, his future seemed to be at the never ending hallway and no matter how hard he'd struggle, he'd never even get close to the door. 

The warm hand wrapping around Craig's neck brought him back to reality as the stranger held his neck, forcing him to stay where he was so they could finish what they stared. His vision faded in and out though he wasn't even sure if it was worth the fight, he was so tired and lost so much blood, there was no way he could possibly make it out of this one. The sounds of ringing and yelling quickly filled the air as the stranger released his head, letting it drop which quickly lead to the rope that held his hands above his head breaking. His limp body fell to the floor with a gentle smack, even now that he was free, he still couldn't find it in himself to even more a muscle, he felt paralyzed as he watched the stranger in the mask had gotten free, tackling another wearing a deep red jacket the had what strips on it.

He wanted to get up and help but... Everything just felt so broken. His caramel colored eyes watched lazily as the two struggled for what felt like minutes before the masked man had been pinned down to the floor next to Craig but there was no warning for him as the stranger plunged his teeth in his already marked shoulder, how long had he been stuck down here?

The loud screams of agony was Craig's lullaby as his eyes finally fell shut for what he believed to be forever about as life had it, luck was never in his favor.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was as stiff as a log of wood as Craig sat in silence, staring down at his bruised knees that were now littered in cuts and scabs as the warm water stole the blood dripping down his neck each time it got too close to the water. He wanted so badly to believe that all that had happened was just a silly nightmare his own mind made up for him and that he’d wake up in his hotel room, smothered in warmth of the large comforter they had given him just the morning before but instead, he woke up with a damp rag covering his eyes in a old bathroom that he didn't recognize.  
He wanted so badly to move and walk right out the door but the fear of seeing just what was out their frightened him more, where they waiting for him? He couldn’t say but he didn't want to test it at this point.

Craig wasn’t even a hundred percent sure he was alive anymore but that constant pain coursing through his body reminded him he was indeed, alive and breathing. Weather he should be glad or not was unclear. His back pressed against the cold iron tub with a sigh as the cold metal and warm water soothed his aching head and body, his neck was rather sore but their was just so much blood, he didn’t even check.  
Against his heart's desires, his body sprung to life at the sound of footsteps coming closer before they stopped in front of the bathroom door, of which the brit flail wildly to put the rag back over his eyes and rest his body back where he had woken up and pretend to sleep before the stranger would open the door but fell short as the door opened just as he laid his head against the rim of the tub.

A husky chuckle was heard before the footstep grew closer and closer till they stopped next to the tub before the rag was carefully taken off his eyes.

“Mornin’ sunshine, i was starting to worry you weren’t ever gonna wake up.” His accent was thick but sweet, something he hadn’t heard in a while… the stranger sat down on the white tile floor next to the tub once he placed a small tray down on the counter next to them where it was still in reach if needed be. Craig stared at the other in confusion as the stranger unplugged the the drain to let out the blood tinted water before he had started another bath with the brit sitting completely still inside the tub, worried of getting harmed if he even moved a muscle.

A heavy breath lifted Craig's bruised lips that he hadn’t even realized he had been holding in until the stranger had finally moved away from him. His eyes feel shut for a quick moment as if when he opened them back up, he’d be home or in some alleyway with a hangover but the gentle voice continued on.

“You had me worried, though you had Tyler running up the walls and flipping tables after he heard what Vanoss had done to you.” He spoke once again with a faint snicker as he scooted out of Craig’s sight. At first, Craig wasn’t worried until the sudden grip around his thin neck forced a cry out of him as sudden shocks of pain shoot throughout his trembling frame. The touch wasn’t rough, rather relaxing and gentle if it hadn’t have been for the non stop pain coursing through his veins but out of fear, the stranger quickly pulled his hands away with a look of worry plastered on his chiseled features that really hadn’t suited him.

“Please don’t touch me...” Craig spoke softly, rubbing the back of his neck where a bandage had been placed, he wanted to pull it off but his hands were quickly slapped away like a child grabbing for everything. He held tightly onto his knees close to his chest in hopes of not getting slapped again, sure it wasn’t all that hard but the thought of him doing much worse to the newcomer was still stayed on the table. The stranger was rather built from the look of it with a award winning grin and sparkling gray eyes that hide what could only be seen as...sadness hidden behind them and the bruises on his cheek seemed to share the same story.

“ Where are my manors? My apologies, i was just trying to replace you bandages. My name is Terroriser an-”

“What kind of name is Terroriser?” Craig asked almost instantly but quickly regretted his outburst, waiting for something to happen but when nothing came, he quickly looked back up at the other male in slight confusion but was only met with a smiling face.

“Well… that's the name my mate gave me when he found me.” The stranger said with a warm smile at the thought of his mate though had been quickly brought back to reality by the gentle knock at the door that had startled them both before another male poked his head through, his curly brown hair falling in front of his shaded eyes, he wore a obnoxious pink and yellow undershirt that showed off rather muscular arms that Craig could only imagine someone like him strangling someone else with that strength. It was wrong to so quickly assume, but could you blame him? After everything that had happened last night, he had a perfect right to be skeptical.  
“Talkin’ about me behind my back again?” The other spoke, stepping a foot inside the bathroom which only ended in Craig backing up against the side of the tub farther away from the other and closer to terroriser as he place. He didn't look much taller then the brit but he looked a lot stronger and the sudden harsh stare wasn’t helping one bit as Craig only tried to scoot closer to the irish man.

“Only the best.” Terroriser said calmly with a smile as his finger combed through Craig's hair soothingly, forcing the smaller male to calm down but it hadn’t lasted long when the stranger began to walk closer to them till he was standing next to Terroriser, one hand on the front of his light gray ‘Terminator’ shirt, a quickly look of fear struck the irishman's face that only worried the brit more as Terroriser was pulled up slightly before he was smothered in gentle kisses that forced nothing but the sounds of sweet laughter out of the two.

Once the two finally broke apart to find a very flushed Craig with a faint smile on his face, he just couldn’t help it, he was always a sucker for romance.

“Mini, i would like you to meet my mate, moo.” The irishman said with a wide grin, his eyes turning a new shade of blue at just the sight of the other alone.

“Moo?”

“Moo snuckel.” The other corrected, moo as he liked to be called. He held his hand out for Craig to take , he still didn't trust him yet but there was no need to get on either of their bad sides, Craig liked his head where it was. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Craig could only nod before his warm brown eyes began to wonder across the room, taking in the sight of the bathroom as he tried his best to ignore the ‘couple’ behind him as he found his feet rather interesting at this point, he wasn’t completely naked thankfully, he still had his boxers on but that hadn’t calmed his nerves one bit, everything was just spinning to fast and yet he still hadn’t even moved. Moo whispered something to terroriser but Craig couldn’t make it out but the sweet kiss could by that found its way to Terrorisers cheek summed it up for him.

“Sorry about that mini, his normally not so tense, he just gets really jealous sometimes.”He said with a snicker before a awkward silence fell over the The two for what felt like hours though it must have only been a few seconds before the irish man's hands were carefully wrapped around his neck, gentle rubbing out the pain Craig had even forget he had before the bandages were removed.

“Thank you..” His voice was small as he tried to not jerk away from those steady hands pushing down against his neck. The thick streams of blood no longer flood out so whatever the other was doing, it must have been working.

“Nonsense, i'm just happy to help. I know this all must seem really scary to you right now but trust me, it gets a lot better once you accept your role here.” A faint chuckle could be heard before a piece of gauze was wrapped tightly around his neck.  
“My place?” He questioned softly as the more they talked, the more he realized Terroriser, or whoever this guy was, wouldn’t harm him.

“Mhm… i wish someone would have told me that when i first got here, trust me when i say i was a complete mess, bouncin’ off the walls and screaming at the top of my lungs till i couldn’t speak for weeks. It was not a pretty sight.”

“I wish someone would helped me out with my bandages, it would have made things a little less… stressful, so if you need any help, don’t hesitate to ask.” Craig could only bring himself to nod as he tried to make sense of everything that had just happened.” And the same goes for anything else, my room will be the one to the left of yours.”

“Alright… how long have you been stuck here?”

“I wouldn’t say i was stuck here, but i’ve been here for four years, almost five, but everything has gone by so fast.” Craig could only smile though his fears only grew the more he thought about it, he said they found him…

“What do you mean ‘found you’? If i’m not stepping on any boundaries, of course.”  
“It was kinda similar to how Tyler found you actually, i was out for a jog one evening when i ran into the most amazing guy i’d ever met.” He spoke as if he was talking about a pure dream with love in his eyes at even the mention of it.” At first i was worried when he brought me home and would tie me up when he left but now i say it was all out of love.”

Craig opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t find the correct words to even bring up the subject, he no longer worried for just his own safety as he stared up at the irish man with wide eyes, he couldn’t be serious.

“But don’t you worry, Tyler has really taken a liking to you so i wouldn’t fret your pretty little head about it, as long as you just follow your role.” Terroriser said with a low hum as he picked a bottle of soap before pouring some onto his hands. Craig hadn’t even flinched when the other began to run his fingers through his already damp hair, ‘what the hell is going on here?’ was his first thought as answers flooded his mind but nothing really matched up, terroriser seemed to be the happiest man alive with the ‘perfect mate’ as he had put it multiple times.

“What do you mean by roles? What’s your role?” Craig asked slightly annoyed with how well Terroriser was taking this, like this was a permanent thing in everyone's life, but what he feared most was to see just how it would be came part of HIS permanent life.

“My role is to protect and stay by my mates side for the rest of my natural life.” He said with a faint smile though the slickness of tears welling in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed.

“...Who’s Tyler?”

“Oh yes sorry, we all normally go by nicknames here, you probably know him more as Wildcat if anything else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this a good friend of mine gave me the idea of 'hey what if Brian was a human' and at first I thought it was a great idea but no we didn't stop at there, we went into fucking detail! And that I brought up the fact Brock was a vampire( hints can live forever and ever) and then Brian's a human with a limited lifespan..... So shit MIGHT get depressing, I'm just warning you all now before you ever want to read another chapter again


	3. Chapter 3

stained was the only thing that rang the loudest as Craig stood with a towel wrapped around his waist as he waited for Terroriser to return with clothes, there where a thousands thoughts running through his head but he couldn't find the words for any of them. There was no way Wildcat would do this to him, he cared about him or at least he thought...

dean's wed on the tip of his tongue as he took a step closer to the mirror hanging over the counter, staring at his pale face that was lightly spotted in freckles. He ran a hand through the soft mop of dry hair, Craig insisted on doing it himself but Terroriser refused with that charming smile that could turn a straight man gay in a matter of seconds. He could see why... Moo? Had taken such a intrist enough the be his mate, Terroriser was gorgeous but what Craig wouldn't give to have seen what those broken blue eyes held before all of...this. He wanted to know about what family he left behind for this 'lifestyle', all the laughs he had before he was taken just as Craig was. What was he like before this? 

Without warning, the bathroom door slide open to reveal a rather unamused looking moo. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it, even with those thick sunglasses on the Brit could still feel the others eyes on him. He could feel his limbs go weak under the others gaze, and even jumped when the other took another step closer. The sickening sweet grin that forced it way across a mouth that once held such a warm smile, had he already done something's wrong? He'd only been here a few... Hours maybe? He wasn't even sure if the moon was still up, there where no windows that he could even get a glance out of.

"Can I hel-!" Craig let out a loud cry as his face was smashed into the mirror,  
shattering it instantly on impact as small shards of glass began to cut through the soft skin on his face. Tears swelled in his eyes as he tried to push himself off of the broken glass but found he couldn't even move, the forceful hand pushing against his head was to much as he let out another shaky cry in fear of his head being crushed under the large hands of his attacker.

"Let's get one thing straight here. I don't know you so that doesn't give me a right to hate you yet but if I ever catch you looking at what's mine, I will not hesitant to lay you under. I worked to damn hard to get things as they were suppose to be and I refuse to have someone like you come and fuck everything up for me." He hissed against Craig's ear, the scent of fruit punch stained his breath as heavy as the blood flow now coming from Craig's forehead." I don't care how much Tyler bitches about me killing his new toy, Brian is mine and only mine. Understood?"

Craig could only make out a whimpered gasp of a answer which seemed to be just fine for moo as he quickly let go and replaced with scowl with a bright smile that showed off two large fangs that could all to easily tear into his flesh. Craig had never believed in anything supernatural up until all that had happened just last night with... Vano? It was rather hard to understand the Irish man half the time but still he listened to the beautiful melody of his voice...

A growl erupted from the male standing just behind him before a hand wrapped around Craig's upper arm, bruising it almost instantly. "The fuck did I just say?" Craig's face paled but before he could answer, the door creaked open to reveal the man of the hour with a clean pair of clothes folded in his arms. His eyes quickly met Craig's, giving no attention to his 'mate' as he quickly rushed to the smaller males side.

"God damn, I leave you alone for a second and your already throwing your weight around..." The Irish man said with a frustrated sigh as he gripped on to the sides of Craig's face, staring at the cut." What happened?" 

Before Craig could stumble to form a answer, moo beat him to it.  
"I'm not sure but I came in as soon as I heard the glass breaking, is he going to be alright?" Moo said in a soft voice, watching the two closely as if he was REALLY worried about Craig's well-being.

"Scrapped but I think he'll be alright, just needs a few stitches and a lesson in balance and I think he'll be just fine." Terroriser gave a warm smile before poking Craig's nose, only then to turn to his mate with a look that said 'beat it', and to Craig's surprise, he listened. Both waited for the door to shut behind the other before Terroriser lead Craig over to a small chair sitting in the corner, covered in clean white towels and with all the 'pampering', the Brit could only assume they were still warm, and to his delight they where. 

A shaky sigh letter his bruised lips as he waited quietly as Terroriser or...Brianne? No that didn't sound right... Brian? Craig opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it as a warm towel was pulled over his aching neck. After mouthing a meaningful 'thank you' to the taller male as if someone was listening to their conversion, and to his luck, someone was. But he only smiled before he pulled out a first aid kit that was stashed away, honestly it felt like Terroriser was pulling these things out of his ass sometimes.

His eyes shut tight as he waited for the stinging pain of a needle to make contact but when it didn't, he opened his honey dipped eyes once more to find the Irishman still fiddling with the medical tap as it was wrapping d around his finger tips now. The sight alone was enough to bring Craig into tears from laughter but he quickly stopped to help, some nurse.

"Sorry I guess I'm just a little distracted Mini... It's just so different having another human around the house." He gave a fake smile but Craig didn't push it any farther and instead waited patiently as he was given a bandage instead.

"Another human?" He finally spoke to break the silence. For some reason, he wasn't fearful. Whatever attacks him last night, wasn't human and he doubted with the little 'accident' just a few minutes ago, moo wasn't either.

Terroriser let out a faint chuckle as he cleaned the rest of the minor cuts on Craig's red face but said nothing after that. As the silence dragged on, did Craig begin to worry but before he could speak, he was shut up once again.

"Well mister Thompson, I do believe my work here is done. Now you get some clothes on and then we'll take you to your new room, okay?" Before Craig could nod his head, Terroriser was up and out the door. The Brit quickly glanced around for anything, a window and a secret hidden panel hidden behind the walls but all he found was tiles after tiles, all white with nothing different but the light gray ceiling. His eyes scanned over the room once more as he pulled on a shirt, that was far to big on him but he kinda liked it, the clothes smelt like sweet chocolate and peppermints. Just as he was slipping on his pants did he notice a large piece of broken glass shattered on the countertop, without hesitation, he picked it up and watched as the glass made quick work of the skin surrounding it, cutting deep but he didn't care.  
If needed, he would use it.

Maybe to get away? He could attack Terroriser and make a break for it but he doubted he'd get very far, let alone be allowed to live after even shoving the Irishman, not with moo stolking around, but then again, he couldn't hurt the bright eyed beauty, he was the only one that had shown him any really affection, and after the night he had he needed it dearly. So that was out of the question, maybe there's a window in his 'new room'? He smiled at the thought before he shoved the glass into his back packet with a low him before opening the bathroom door, only to be met with the sounds of sloppy smooches as just outside the door stood moo snuckel and Terroriser, happily embracing each other with open arms, and open mouths. 

He stood there silently, waiting for the two to wrap it up as his bare feet adjusted to the cold wooden floor below but once neither of them got the idea he was there, did he clear his throat of which was quickly rewarded with the two pulling away in a matter of seconds, faces flushed a deep crimson red. Ah, young love.

Could he even call it love? From all he knew, moo could have a bomb strapped to Terroriser chest but then he had to stop and stare into the brilliant blue eyes and those warm coffee brown eyes, it didn't take a doctor to see just how love sick they both where for each other. Two hearts beating at the same time, it was beautiful really but Craig could only dream of having something like that.

The three laughed nervously as if on cue before Terroriser pecked his mates cheek quickly before grabbing a hold of Craig's hand, leading him just down the hallway that was a lot darker then he remembered it to be.

Neither spoke, enjoying the silence as they walked down the hallways of the home before they would stop at a door labeled with a large orange M in spray paint on the old oak door. The Irishman let them inside after retreating a small key from his pocket, just his luck that there would be a lock on the door. The room itself was rather large, full of furniture and a queen sized bed meant for two. He took a few steps into the new surroundings that he feared he would have to get to know rather soon.  
To his surprise, his old rugged duffle bag and suitcase sat on the bed. He quickly went over to the bags to find he still had everything he started the trip with, minus his cell phone but he had bigger problems to worry about, no windows. The only light that entered the room was a few lamps casted around the room to create a eerie glow.

"Sorry about the phone but he will be getting it back once we know you can be fully trusted that you won't leave or call the cops, we already have enough bodies buried in the backyard." He said with a low chuckle as if it was a joke but the sudden horror struck Craig like a truck, he could die here and no one would ever know. He never told anyone about his strip to the colonies, only said he'd be traveling to meet a friend and now here he was...

He bit his lip as he finally sat on the bed, staring blankly at the wall ahead. What more could he do? His freedom was taken away from him just like that and he couldn't say anything about it. His eyes shut just as tears began to form at the edges, threatening to spill and to his relief, Terroriser lifted but not after saying 'my rooms just down the hall, if you need to talk I'm here.' He doubted he could talk to the other about all that was going through his mind, sure they were both in the same spot at some point but... Now he loved his life and Craig was sure he never thought of leaving. 

He fell back on the bed freely, listening as it creaked under his weight threateningly but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore as the tears flowed freely. 

He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, all he knew was that he wanted more of it. His eyes slowly pries themselves open, his glasses lay on the table next to him, odd. He shifted slight but found himself tangled in a web of a comforter the begged for him to stay. Slowly he sat up, only to find he was shirtless as well but what scared him most was the looming figure sitting across from him in a chair, watching him. All lights had been turned out but on, and that was the one sitting on the nightstand, everything else was forgotten in the never ending depths of darkness that surrounded him.  
His hands trembling as he pulled the blankets up to his chest to cover himself with but regretted it as the movement seemed to catch the others unwanted attention. He could practically feel the smile on the others face as he stood but to Craig's surprise, he stayed still. His limbs felt dull and useless as if he could never have moved them to begin with. He wanted to move, to run but some unknown strength forced him to stay as watch as the figure loomed closer till it stood next to the bed where he then knelt down next to Craig's bed, a large warm hand finding its way to the Brits damp cheek as tears began to free fall again but the touch was gentle and caring. His eyes closed, as to soak up the attention he was receiving before a warm pair of lips met his in a startling instant. He wanted to pull away and scream but he couldn't, no he really couldn't. His body was dead and no longer in his control.  
A loud whimper echoed from the brunette but it had gone unnoticed as those soft lips moved in time with his owe as they seemed to fit together perfectly. Warmth spread through Craig's small body as flashes of excitement flooded his body. Memories of a time he couldn't recalled flooded his mind, photos of his standing next to some stranger. They both smiled bright, ams wrapped protectively around one another as they shared a loving glance but just as it was there, it was gone as the other pulled away for air.  
Craig let out a whimper of disappointment, he wanted to see more but it wasn't just the scenes playing out in his head he needed more of, it was those lips. He felt lost without them pressed to his own, as if nothing else mattered but the kisses shared between them, he felt at home in the others touch but what scared him was just how badly he wanted more, to know more.  
A soft chuckle came from the stranger standing next to Craig's bed, hands gently guiding down to the wrapped neck where they stopped and gave a faint sigh.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there, I was so excited to meet you that I got a little... Thirsty but by the time I got back, Marcel already had you on the way to the 'clinic' an...' The man explained in a quick voice, like a child who had just got yelled at and was trying to explain but Craig couldn't hear anything other the sound of his own heart beat drumming away in his ear. His watched his mouth move open and closed but no sound could be heard.  
Before he knew what was happening, he leaned forward and captured those lips with his owe after gathering what strength he could to even more, and to his surprise he was released by whatever spell he was put under as he could move freely now but still he stayed, embraced in the others touch all to happily. Once the two pulled away once again, all was silent as if they were both trying to taken in what had just happened.

" that was one of the nicest ways you've ever told me to shut up.." Painted the other as he to leaned forward enough for Craig to see some of his face. Glowing blue eyes that sparkled bright against the low lighting was the first thing to catch his attention as they held some form of innocence behind them but his gaze was quickly brought to his teeth, two sharp fangs cutting into the smooth skin of the others lips, drawing blood but only for a second as the other opened his mouth slightly, leaning forward as Craig couldn't help but lean back but quickly found himself pinned in between the stranger and the bed.

As if it could protect him, he brought the covers up to his chest once more but q  
quickly found them ripped off as the stranger climbed onto the bed, grabbing a hold of Craig's bandaged neck. His eyes shot open wide with fear and... Desire at the feeling of the others hot breath against his cheek that was now drenched in tears that hadn't stopped. A warm tongue glued itself across his cheek, licking up the salty flavor with a low hum of approval but a tongue quickly turned into gentle kisses that found there way down his cheek, to his jawline where it stopped to examine the handy work of Terroriser before the bandaged where literary cut from his neck to show off not just one bite mark, but four. Seems like someone really had a field day but Craig wasn't given much time to think before he was rewarded with a new mark as a pair of fangs dug deep into the soft flesh of his neck.

This time around, it was painless but still letter his breathless but even as the  
minutes ticked away and his vision began to turn black and blue, he didn't pull away and instead, kept draining him.

After that, Craig didn't remember what all happened but he remembered hearing a loud scream as light flooded the room to show someone had opened the door before he had completely blacked out


	4. Chapter 4

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

His Carmel eyes weren't even open and he was already cursing the light. It all felt as if time stood still, nothing changed nor moved as he lay there in bed, swimming in the warmth of comforters that surrounded him, begging him to stay, not that he really had a choice. 

His head throbbed with each tick of the clicking clock that was somewhere near but far enough he couldn't reach out to it to make it stop. The thought of moving scared him most, he felt weak, paralyzed to the bed below, as if some unknown force was holding him down, and out of everything, he was okay with that. Even as the world faded in and out of reality, he lay there, eyes closed tight as to ignore the light.

Light...

Craig pried his eyes open, attempting to blink away the blur but nothing seemed to work, it was all to bright. His eyes searched for something, anything but found nothing so without much thought, he closed them once again and allowed himself to drift back to a place not so far away but it felt like years sense he visited the old farm on the hill, children's laughter echoing through out his head as he recalled the hot spring days that he played outside with the other farm animals, especially the pigs. He remembered rolling around in the grass for hours and laying in the hard dirt below, sure he'd regret it later once his mum yelled at him for getting all dirty before supper but he didn't mind but one thin that struck him hard was, why did he ever want to leave? Taking long dips in the lake just a mile away with his friends in the summer and trooting through the bitter cold of England just to feed the animals. It was a small farm but it was home, so why did he leave? Adventure? Hopes of seeing the world and maybe meeting the one? 

But look where that got him. 

He was thousands of miles away from anything he could call home, in a bizarre country full of bizarre people, was this the adventure he longed for as a lad? Getting used as a blood bag by some sick, twisted, bastards? This was no life, no home.  
Yelling could be heard now, just a few feet away but he couldn't make out anything they where saying over the sound of the ticking clock that he wanted so desperately to crush but didn't dare move out of fear of the pain that was yet to come. 

He wanted to go back home. This was no place for him, Craig was terrified of his own shadow half the time, he hated Halloween and trick-or-treats. He couldn't watch any scary movies alone and with all the lights turned on and still be expected to sleep well for the next few weeks. He was squeamish around blood and needles, or anything sharp for that matter.

His legs began to grow tiresome of waiting there as they began to tingle and ache for him to move but still he lay there, or at least he wanted too.  
Soothing hands pressed against his forehead, gently petting him like a small child, which he would normally love if it weren't for his skin, boiling under the slightest touch. His body flared with the flames of pain with each gentle stroke and Craig began to worry if he was even alive anymore but the unmissable headache only proved him wrong. 

Slowly he pried his eyes open once more, only to find that he could see this time, not clearly but enough to make out the faint out line of another, his skin tanned and warm with locks of black hair sticking out from under a white beanie that looked to have ears on it? Craig blinked a few times to allow his vision to finally accept the view in from of him, it was of a man, no taller than he was with a wide grin spread across its face to show of a slight gap in between his front teeth.

"Hello.." The stranger spoke in a quiet voice though it still echoed in Craig's head like a roaring beast that couldn't be tamed." Can you hear me?" The room grew deathly silent as if the hole world stopped just for him, but Craig could only give a slight nod as to answer as he didn't trust his voice but to his surprise, it hadn't hurt. The smile grew on the others face as he combed a hand through the mess Craig called his hair." Great, can you see me?"

His voice grew louder as if to test just how well his hearing was to tone but still, the brunette gave a smile and nodded once more. The tanned man gave a him a smile in approval before he turned to someone else, someone Craig didn't know but the deep red jacket brought back broken memories he didn't yet wish to face.

The two held a conversion with just a few words, but it mainly consisted of slight nods and worried looks, was he one of them? Sure he seemed nice but so was his visitor last night, was it last night? It felt like he had been asleep for years, and yet he was still tired.

"My names Marcel, I'm a herbal Doctor.." He spoke with cheer in his voice the Craig couldn't help but enjoy but the gentle scoff from the man in the red leather jacket as he said , 'more like witch' hadn't brought much hope to his day. But 'Marcel' only rolled his eyes before returning his gaze to Craig." So you know what happened to you? Your friend here said you where attacked by a while beast."

Craig could only lay silently,did he not have any idea what was happening? His chapped lips parted to speak but he only found his mouth dry and crisp, in dire need of water that he hadn't realized until now. He wanted to scream and beg for help to be taken away from this place but the cold look of the man in the red jacket forced him to bite his tongue.  
No.  
No he wouldn't back done this time, he needed out.  
"Please..." He managed but was quickly hushed by the cold rim of a glass of water being held to his lips, of which he greedily slurped down in seconds.

"Take your time, no one here is going to hurt ya." Marcel reassured him as Craig found himself gripping to the others hand. He wanted to believe those kind words so badly but he knew the truth now, he'd never be safe. "Me and your friends where very worried 'bout ya, you lost a lot of blood and your throat was nearly crushed but it wasn't to serious to take you to the hospital, your wounds are healin' quickly so that pretty good."

He stated as he read through a small sheet of paper with a low hum of approval before he turned his attention to the man standing behind him he stood just a few steps closer now. A faint look of worry crossed Marcel's face as he stared up at the other before cocking his brow with a sly smirk.

"See something you like Fong?" The tanned male snickered softly but was only met with silence from the man in the red jacket, his features hard and unforgiving with marvellous golden eyes that glimmer with pity and sadness of which only frightened Craig more but Marcel stayed unaware of the danger he was in as he then turned his back on the other, returning his warm gaze to the Brit." But it looks like you'll be making a full recovery, I don't think you'll be needing me around anymore but do make sure to swap out your bandages every morning to refuse the spread of infection."

Wait, was he going to leave him here? No, he couldn't stay here! His grip tightened on the shaded mans hand as he began to pull away, his Carmel eyes begging for him to take him away as small prickles of tears formed in Craig's eyes as his prayer's had gone unanswered as Marcel stood up from the bed rather quickly once another man entered the room, holding a small bag but he didn't speak, only smiled as his brilliant green eyes gleamed in awestruck as they watched over a certain another who was now ruggedly searching around the room for something, that or he was just trying to appear busy for the other.

But in a instant, their eyes met like in a old film. 

The two shared a longing glance every once in a while but neither said a thing and Craig began to worry if classical music would begin to play as the lights dimmed the mood while Craig had been stuck in the middle but to his delight, they hadn't.  
The air in the large room grew long and thick that even Marcel began to feel the effects as his cheeks flushed a bright red with each smile the stranger gave but it had been the man in the red jacket who had finally broken the silence.

"How about we leave the man alone to get ready, he must have a lot of questions." His voice was smooth like a hot knife cutting through cold butter but the hint of annoyance hadn't gone unnoticed. His eyes trained to the man leaning against the bed frame, for how long he stood there, Craig wasn't sure but those golden orbs never seemed to leave his frame. His cheeks flushed at the thought of being stared at but he was only rewarded with a low chuckle before he would stand up and follow the others out of the room.

Even minutes after the room died in silence and movement, still he sat in the warm bed with thousands of new questions running through his head that it began to ache with each thought. Attacked by a animal? No, he knew what it was, a monster. A monster... That just happened to be the best kisser Craig's ever had the pleasure of meeting.

With a few soft grunts, he finally pulled himself out of the bed knowing that if he didn't move quickly, there was no doubt Terroriser would be barging through the door in hopes of helping the lad.

His eyes scanned the large room, only to notice that this wasn't his 'new' room, the furnishings where different with a few posters hanging along the walls of bands he didn't know, must be a colonist thing. He glanced down at himself before around the room once more until his eyes fell onto a closet with a few childish pig Snickers scattered across it but Craig didn't dare question it as he quickly made his way over to claim a shirt. Sure it was rude to go through others things but they had already taken everything else from him, what harm could taking a shirt cause.

His fingertips skimmed over the oak wood doors before he would open the doors, only to be attacked by a humorously large stuffed pig with a white helmet on its small head, of which Craig only scoffed at before tossing aside to retrieve a shirt.   
After pulling it over his head, though it hung loosely over his small frame it was better than nothing but almost as if on que, someone knocked on the door but to his surprise, it wasn't a cheerful Irish man looking to baby him again, it was him, the man in the red jacket.

His smiled said it all, large fangs grazing across soft lips as he met Craig's gaze with his own cold one. It gave away all he had done and what he planned to do but Craig dare not look away in fear of just how quickly he would act.

"Hey mini, I wanted to apologize for the other night, I know it wasn't the best 'welcome home' gift but you just smelt really good and i couldn't help myself.." Craig could almost see those fangs begin the grow at the thought of blood but much to his amazement, the stranger managed to keep his thirst under control, for now. "I'd like to start over between us, I'd really like to get to know the boy my best friends been squealing about for months now." He said with a warm smile, a real, genuine smile that scared Craig more then the one before but still, he returned it as he held out his hand, which the other took with a strong grasp that somehow lolled Craig into a fake safety.

"I'm Vanoss, the one who runs this hell hole but I wouldn't worry if I where you to much, I don't have rules here, other then don't drag blood on the carpet, it scares the guest away." His mind went blank as he stood there, dumbfounded with how nice the other, vanoss, was actually but Craig still couldn't let his guard fall, he didn't need a repeat." If anyone here gives you any trouble, you come to me and that goes for moo as well, he means well and is actually one of the nicest people you'll ever meet here but he just really doesn't like of when others play with his things." Things. That struck him harder then he had wanted it to, was Terroriser just a 'thing'? No, he couldn't let himself be dragged down by this, he needed to worry about himself and himself alone." Your expected to come to every meal, of which Terroriser will tell you about later but its just for precautions so your schedule doesn't mash with ours."

"Precautions?"

"Yes, as you already got the taste of what its like when we're... Hungry, could you imagine how they would act to another walking blood bag sitting next to them while they ate? They'd all just see you as another meal." At that thought, Vanoss licked his lips but he quickly looked away from the Brit before straightening himself up with a low hum. " I'm telling you this now so we won't have a repeat of what happened with Terroriser when he first came to stay with us, hunger over comes all other senses and feelings so don't get close."

Craig watched as the other moved to the door once more before he would pause and look back at Craig with a raised brow before the lad would get the idea and quickly follow him out the door with a few faint snickers from the other.

"Oh and one more thing, if Wildcat gets to... Needy again, comes to me as fast as possible. You where lucky this time, he nearly sucked you dry but I wouldn't count on him stopping next time." His voice was emotionless and hard as they walked ahead in silence as the air around them grew tense but it didn't last long as Craig's eyes began to wonder else where, staring at the walls that where filled with photos, some new and some old, and some really old. His eyes stopped in front of a cream shaded photo, it was of a smiling lad with dark eyes and black hair with two others who Craig could only guess was his parents but what got him most was the date it was taken.   
04/13/1864

His thoughts where interrupted by the smiling male behind him who had also stopped to look at the photo as his waited to the woman in the photo with wide eyes that were filled with awe.

"That's my mum, and thats my da'." Vanoss said as he pointed to the man in the picture, the photo itself was horribly faded over the years but Craig didn't dare open his mouth as Vanoss finished by pointing at the young lad, dressed on his Sunday best." And that was me."

Was?

"How old are you?" Craig blurted out in response but was only met with a warm chuckle.

"I don't even know anymore, but birthdays are a bitch when trying to light the candles." He said as he gentle nudged Craig with his elbow as they both quietly laughed at the silly joke. It felt nice to smile and laugh for once, it was better than the alternative, which his throat still stung from all the crying and screaming.

Craig's nimble fingers then pointed to a smaller photo next to it that was in color but had no date on it o but he could careless as the photo of the boy and his mom was enough to bring some joy. The lad looked no older then twelve with piercing blue eyes that made Craig's heart skip a beat as his eyes lingered over those darling blue eyes.

"Oh that's Wildcat and his mum," the brunette stood silent for a moment as his finger tips traced the edge of the photo before he would quickly tare his eyes away from the scene." His mum was great, a real sweet heart and weather he likes it or not, he takes after his mother." A smile formed on Craig's lips at the thought, Vanoss seemed to know Wildcat rather well...

"Does Terroriser have any photos?" He asked as he skimmed the walls photos of people he hadn't met and family's, even a few goofy photos hung on the wall but the only one he could find Terroriser in was him standing in the back ground with his back turned in the camera in a group photo. They all looked so happy and pleased with life, with out a care in the world. The brunette glanced back at Vanoss who still held a smile but his eyes became dull and lifeless.

"Well you see.. You only get on the wall if you are one of us, one of our kind." Cannibal? "And from the way things are going right now, I'm not sure moo will ever change him, but if he gets any older, I will my self." He spoke as if he was no longer talking to Craig, his tone serious.

"Why would you change him? He seems pretty happy right now." Craig said stubbornly as he watched Vanoss' shoulders relax under the leather jacket.

"Looks are deserving Mini. As you can guess, we don't age, at all. The day we are changed, we stay that younger forever, I know it sounds like a dumb fairytale but its as real as Wilddcat's love for you." Craig's cheeks heated up as he stared at the other who wasn't much taller than he was but still seemed to tower over him in this moment." Humans age mini, humans get old and they die and if moo keeps refusing to change him...Do you see the problem here?"

The air between them grew thick quickly as both stood in silence before a low, gruffed chuckle slipped past their ears, causing both to turn around, only to be met with the smiling face of another, his bright baby blue eyes catching Craig off guard as he felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat as he could only stay silent as Vanoss and the other placed a few words in the air but Craig could no longer hear the world around him as the only thing that he could think of stood just a few feet away. His senses felt clogged and smothered with him, the scent of warm vanilla that lingered off of him, he could practically feel his soft tinted skin under his finger tips as they lay together with only sweet whispers and kisses shared between them...

His cheeks burned bright as he suddenly snapped out of the sudden shock of the other as the stranger had now turned his attention to Craig but he didn't smile or hold out his hand to greet him, he just stood with a sorrowful look on his face as his eyes glazed over the smaller male as Craig began to shift and sway under the worried stare of the other.

"You look... Nice." The voice was small and awkward but it was enough to catch Craig's attention as he gave a patient smile to the other. He could practically feel his heart quicken as the other took a step closer to the Brit, slowly closing the space between them but it wasn't under his fingers where holding on to Craig's chin to keep him still did he finally begin to worry but all his fears seemed to wash away as a soft pair of lips met his own as the kiss became rougher and harsh, almost hungrily but it was sadly short lived as the taller stranger was practically pulled off of him.

Craig stood panting against one of the walls he hadn't even noticed he had been pushed up against but he didn't trust himself to stand on his own just yet so there he stood, watching as Vanoss and the stranger seemed to yell at each other, well Vanoss seemed to be yelling more then anything but Craig couldn't heard a thing, the world felt so silent to him.

He could still feel his tongue on his lips by the time the stranger had finally ran off and Vanoss turned to his aid.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly, his accent begging for the freedom it hadn't gotten in a long time but Craig only nodded in response as a few low pants slipped past his lips.

"Who...was... That" He finally breathed out as Vanoss wrapped a protective arm around Craig's thin waist, helping him up as they tried to continue the journey to god knows where.

"That was Tyler." He almost spat out but Craig didn't dare question it." I thought I told you to call for me when he gets like that? Geez, I leave you two alone for only a minute and his already trying to eat ya."

"Eat me?" Craig questioned with snort as he stood straight but hadn't pulled away from the other, enjoying how close the other one was to him."last time a checked, that was a kiss."

"He was getting you flushed, it's the best time to feed. It makes the blood boil and warm, its like drinking hot chocolate honestly when you gulp in down." Vanoss chuckled out softly at the feeling of Craig's figure quiver at the thought but neither said anything else as they entered a large room where others sat around a table, only to busy talking to notice the two entering at first but of course it had been Terroriser who had pointed it out first when he shouted across the room.

"Good morning' Mini!" He said with a wide smile spread across his face as every head in the room seemed to turn to the two in a matter of seconds, all but one. One who didn't dare look at the other now but Craig could still see the soft locks of brown hair and tense shoulders from above the crowd but to his dismay, Vanoss left his side to go talk to the other, Tyler. It felt to foreign on his lips to say, wildcat was what he was use to but of course he'd have to come half way around the world just to learn the damned mans name and he still complained.

Craig was hesitant as he strolled over to Terroriser who looked rather surprised as the Brit pulled out a chair, had he done something wrong? No, he only sat down... He glanced around the table at the familiar and unfamiliar faces with a fake smile, they all looked so normal as they seemed to carry on with their conversions, all but Tyler who stared down at his hands in his lap, glancing up at Craig from time to time but never very long as of he felt guilty for what he had done, and Vanoss didn't seem to be letting him down.

His warm honeycomb eyes glazed over the table who was hand in hand with the man from before as they shared a close conversion, or at least until tried to before the stranger turned his attention from Marcel to Craig who quickly sat up straight on instinct of meeting new people.

"Hello, I'm Scotty bit everyone here calls me Fourzeroseven for short." He said as he leaned across the table, holding a hand out to Craig to shake, of which he gladly took but both quickly pulled away as a low growl split through the commotion as all eyes fell on a certain blue eyed Darling who had crushed the empty platter in front of him. Tyler's tanned cheeks turned a bright shade of red at the realization of what he had just done but said nothing more as he found his bright pink shoes suddenly very interesting.

The room was Silent but only for a few seconds as the few people quickly carried on their conversion as if nothing had happened but his eyes never left Tyler who hadn't even looked up yet but the sound of 407 voice rang louder then his thoughts as he found his head snapping forward to see the two once more.

"Pay him no mind, he gets really jealous when others play with his things." He said with a smirk as his arm snaked around Marcel's shoulder, pulling him in close but to his surprise, Marcel didn't flinch or pull away. Craig would have thought nothing of it if his eyes weren't glowing a deep violet purple as he stared ahead at Craig with a blank gaze but just as it was there it was gone as Marcel quickly shook away the feeling but quickly returned with a confused look plastered on his face as he quickly glanced at 407, his freckled cheeks turning a deep shade of red as their eyes met once more, as all doubts and worries seemed to drift away in that moment. "And I'm sure you've already met the lovely Basically."

"My names Marcel you twat." Marcel spoke up with a faint chuckle but as soon as he corrected the other, the room grew silent as the tension began to build but Marcel remained completely unaware of what was happening as he continued to smile and leaned into 407 for support.

He hadn't realized Terroriser had been so close until the warm breath against his hear forced him to jump in his chair on instinct.

"Maybe you should go sit by Wildcat." He said calmly but with one quickly glance at the blue eyed angel sitting across the table, he quickly made up his mind and instead, stayed where he was with a smile but the worried glance from Terroriser didn't go unnoticed but the Irishman said nothing more as he turned his attention to the food before him. Why would he sit by Wildcat? Sure he seemed rather nice, but after the way wildcat betrayed him and.. Kidnapped him, it was safe to say, Wildcat wasn't his favorite person right now.

The squeak of the chairs moving brought Craig out of his thoughts quickly as he eyes found their way up Marcels frame and then to his freckled face as he gave a smile.  
"I'll be around tomorrow to check up on you Craig, but in the mean time I don't want you going outside or putting to much stress on your body, I left pain killers with Tyler if it starts to hurt again while I'm out." Craig could only nod his head as he watched Marcel pick up his coat and small bag before he'd walk out of the room as his footsteps quickly faded to nothing. Where they really gonna let him just walk away? The sounds of the front door slamming shut told him yes.

"You need to put a leash on him before he gets himself hurt." Tyler was the first to speak up, his voice low and a little to unfriendly for The Brits liking but he didn't dare speak as a booming voice that echoed through his fragile skull like a drum.

"Shut up pig, at least he sits with me." 407 snapped back as his eyes quickly met Craig's with a smirk, those soft green eyes from before where quickly replaced with deep purple pools of hatred as Wildcat slammed his fist on the table, shoving his chair back, only for it to fall back with a clank as he stood up.

"You shut your damn mouth, you know damn well Mini doesn't know what to do." Tyler protested back but quickly found himself silent as a wide toothy grin spread across his face, showing off needle like fangs.

"Then how about I show him how things really work here." His eyes seemed to glow as he snapped his head back to Craig who was now gripping on to his chair, as if it would protect him. "Mini stand up." He ordered as Craig found himself quickly pushing back his chair against his will but before he could stand he found himself being shoved back against the chair by a strong hand as Terroriser now stood protectively in front of him with a small pocket knife opened in one hand, what good that would do.

"Stop." Terroriser spoke quietly but his request seemed to go completely ignored as his once sweet blue eyes flashed a bright purple as the Irishman quickly held the blade up to his own throat now as he look of fear flushed itself on his lovely features. Everything was moving to fast as Moo quickly stood up, knocking the table over in the process to protect his mate as blood began to drip from a small cut that Terroriser was now carving into himself. Time practically stood still as Craig begged for his eyes to shut as tears of fear prickles down his cheeks at the sight before him but he was thankful allowed the sweet embrace as his eyes where covered in a instant as all of his scenes where quickly clouded over with the scent of vanilla but he could still hear the sound of the dishware hitting the wooden floor and the sounds of rushed movements around him as everything seemed to be crashing down all at once.

Until.

"Enough." Shouted a formiliar voice, Vanoss, forcing everything to a grinding Holt. Wildcat quickly took his hands away from Craig's wet caramel eyes just in time to watch as the blood coated knife quickly fell from Terrorisers trembling hands as his gaze quickly found its way to Craig's own terrified one.  
In a flash, Vanoss was in front of the flipped table, blood running Down his chin as he had clearly just had a 'snack'. His golden eyes scanned over the worried crowd with a look of disgust.

"Scotty. Your in the kitchen with Kryoz for the rest of the mouth and you will clean this damn house spot less." A loud scoff came from 407 as he quickly tried to come up with a answer to support himself but was quieted by the other speaking up once more." If you had just threatened one of your crew members life, it would be different, but you had to go and threaten not only one but two of their mates and almost killed one of them."

The room grew quiet once more as Vanoss walked over to the small group but instead of checking for Terroriser, he cupped Craig's cheeks gently, his thump gently rubbing circles in the soft flesh.

"Are you alright?" The brunette was taken a back by the warm smile and found himself leaning into the others touch with a faint sigh, he was far from alright but in that moment, he didn't care.

"Yes I'm fine.." Craig reassured with a faint smile as Vanoss gently planted a kiss on the Brits forehead as if he was nothing more then a scared child but the warm care quickly dropped as he turned his attention to Terroriser.

"Brian. I gave you that weapon to protect yourself against others, not to threaten one of my own." To Craig's surprise, moo stayed silent, they all stayed silent." I have half a mind to take it away and make you work in the med bay." At this Terroriser quickly protested with eyes wide, Craig wasn't sure what they had ment but he couldn't bring himself to care with the skilled fingers running through his soft locks of hair as they spoke." But, I think your going have enough to work on for now. No offense Tyler but I don't trust you alone with your Mate just yet, Brian, you are to watch over Craig until I say so, understood?"

Vanoss hadn't waited for a answer before he helped Craig on to his feet, giving a soft smile as he gently pet the others head before Brain quickly took his other hand, gently squeezing it as blood oozed between their fingers. Just as they began to walk away , they where stopped once more by the man in the red jacket.

"One moment please. As we all know, the full moon is coming soon which means we have the annual camping trip, bring your mates as always and yada, yada, yada. You all know this. Moo, have you chosen yet?" Moo glanced past Vanoss at a hopeful Terroriser.

"You already know my answer, no." Craig watched as Terroriser shoulders dropped but he said nothing more.

"Typically." Reported Vanoss before he looked at 407." Will Marcel be joining us?" A smirk played on the brunettes lips as he quickly nodded his head, what did he had planned? "Alright, Tyler, what about you and Craig?"

To the Brits surprise, wildcat glances back at him before giving a warm smile and shaking his head no.

"I'll let him choose when he wants to do it." 

"How romantic." Craig could practically feel Vanoss rolling his beautiful eyes." And I have my mate, so this should be interesting. "

Vanoss carried on with going off a list of events but Craig didn't care to listen, he was all to worried about choosing. Choosing what? His favorite color? Life or death? What? He looked over at Terroriser, or Brian, for help but was only met with fearful sight as his head hung low, his crystal eyes now a dull gray, almost dead. Craig gently pulled on his hand to get his attention as his head quickly shot up to look at the other but quickly gave a force smile before leading Craig out through the doors they had came out of. 

This was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Craig could never say he was a brave man, he knew he couldn't stand even the slightest jump scares without screaming but one thin he didn't know, was when to quite.

The days passed by like minutes, Marcel would come and go with something new to try each time, not that the Brit could really complain, he felt no pain and the constant petting and soothing back rubs helped him through just about every experiment the other throw his way, of course he was never alone either with Terroriser constantly looming over his shoulder. When Terroriser was forced to watch over Craig just a few nights ago, the brunette hadn't taken it seriously, or at least not until Terroriser fell asleep cuddled up next to him that same night, and every night after that. Terroriser never left Craig's side, other than the restroom but even then, the Irishman stood just outside the door.

"Well Craig, I'd say your doing amazingly and there seems to be no really problems with your voice." The tanned man said with a smirk as he glanced up at Craig who sat calming against the bed frame with a fake smile, over the last few days, he had gotten to know a lot more about Marcel and where he had traveled and what he did." But sadly you won't be seeing the last of me, not for a while at least, hopefully."  
The Brit could only nod his head in agreement as Marcel took a seat next to him on the bed, forcing him to look up at the tanned male dead in the face.

"So tell me, how long have you been here?" He asked with a warm smile that brought a bright flush to the Brits cheeks.

"I've only been here... What's today?"

"The 21 of April." Craig's eyes widened in shock as his mouth hung open slightly but it was soon closed by a playful hand against his cheek." Keep your mouth shut honey, or a bug will crawl inside and lay eggs in your stomach like fuckin' Alien."  
Great image to have burned into the back of his heads now.

"Well... I guess I've been here three weeks than." Marcel cocked a brow at his response before quickly shrugging it off with a chuckle.

"Figures, Evan is always bring in Strays." The room grew silent after that, neither saying a word as they simply sat there but there was just one thing that was itching to be asked, crawling up the back oh his throat till he couldn't hold back anymore, he needed to warn him, he couldn't just sit around and let another person get hurt.  
"You know his gonna kill you, right?" The Brit blurted out with a surprisingly calmed face as he stared back at the others horrified one but just as it was there, it was gone and filled with laughter before Marcel roughly punched the others arm.

"You actually had me worried there for a moment, I can see why Tyler likes ya so muc-"

"I'm not joking. There monsters, they kill and drink peoples blood" Craig was becoming frantic as his voice began to echo around the room but the worst part of it was the fact that Marcel still hadn't dropped that goofy looking smile. Did he really not realize all the danger he was truely in?

"Like vampires? Honey, I dont know what kind of bed time stories that Irish Drunk has been reading you at night but there is no such thing as Vampires, or werewolf's, or witch's. Maybe you should be getting some rest, you look a little pale..." Marcel stated calmly as he reached a hand up to touch the others forehead but his wrist was quickly graved by the Brit, his grip leaving accidental bruises along the others arms but he knew if he didn't make the other see, he'd be getting a lot more than just some bruises.

"Then what are you?"

"A human, just like everyone else here. I just happen to know a few more tricks than what's taught in books." Marcel quoted calmly as if he had said it a thousand times before. Craig opened his mouth to speak once more but quickly shut his mouth once Marcel abruptly stood up, stealing his arm away once more to inspect the new marks with a sigh before he returned to the Brit with a unamused glance." Craig, I know things are pretty scary right now but you have to learn to trust these people, there good people."

Said the one who wasn't being forced to stay here and threatened to be killed by nearly everyone here.

Craig could feel the anger boiling up inside of his chest, burning his body as he stared up at the tanned male, why couldn't he just listen to him? Couldn't he see he was trying to protect the other?

"Whatever, just don't go on the camping trip." He spat out but Marcel seemed to just shrug it off as it was clear both their patience began to run thin, it didn't make them any less of friends but it did want Craig to smack the other up side the head till he saw the bigger picture here.

As if on que, 407 strolled on into the room with a large grin on his face as he stopped Marcel just before he left the dark room. The brunette still was refused the sweet treatment of windows, he could no longer tell what time of day it was, he could only relay on Terroriser when he told the other it was time for bed.

"I'm glad I caught you before ya left, so I was wondering... Maybe you'd like to go on a camping trip with me and the crew in a week? It will be a lot of fun." The blue eyed man said with a wide smile as his fingers intertwined with Marcel's who seemed all to gladly to accepted the affection as his own lips gently brushed against 407 own bruised knuckles but the look of fear that cross the tanned man face hadn't gone unseen as he looked over to Craig for help before his carrying gaze returned to the male in front of him.

"I don't really know, I mean, I'm pretty booked..." Craig didn't know what to expect though he knew mates weren't suppose to deny each other from the 'perfect' example of Terroriser and Moo's relationship. The temperature seemed to drop almost instantly as the Brit watch helplessly from the bed once more as Marcel's marvellous chocolate brown eyes flashed a fearful violet.

"You will go on the camping trip." 407 spoke in a harsh tone before the smile returned across his plump lips just as Marcel's eyes returned to normal as he quickly shoot his head in confusion but his attention was quickly returned to the other as 407 began to gently kiss the others fingertips.

"But I guess I can make a opening for a few days." 407's eyes widened with glee before he pulled the other into a kiss that seemed to surprise everyone. Though Craig didn't want to admit it, he couldn't say he hated 407, even after that night. The brunette was a rather fun guy to be around, and the love he showed for the other was something out of a pure fairytals half the time, it was almost sickening to watch the two while whispered sweet things to each other before sharing 'butterfly kisses' for the thirdy-sixth time in a row.

The two exchanged a few words once parted before they waltz out of the room, hand in hand, as always. Craig couldn't help but let out a sigh as he laid back against the bed frame, waiting. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but what ever it was, it must have been important but it wasn't like he could do much else. Terroriser was no where to be seen, sure Craig could go exploring on his own but he didn't like his chances of coming back without a few bite marks.

He gave up almost completely trying to make up a plan to escape, there was no way he could even snizz without vanoss or Tyler popping out of thin air with a box of tissues. He swore, everyone in this hellhole where trained ninjas, a speak of the devil.   
Craig practically jumped out of his skin at the sight of the Irishman in the doorframe, how long had he been standing there? His wide eyes glazed over the others flushed features, his hair a wild mess with his lips swollen from obvious abuse but the only thing that stopped Craig from commenting with the new patch of bruises forming on his lefted cheek but before the Brit could question it, Terroriser tossed him a small black iPhone with ' I'll be back' in white letters on the cover.

"Look im kinda in the middle of something right now so can I trust you to keep yourself entertained while I'm gone?" The Irishman waited for any sigh of agreement before he gave a smile." Thanks mini, I don't care what'cha do, watch YouTube or something, just please be good."

What.

Did he really just trust him with a phone? Craig stared dumbfounded at the door even after Terroriser was long gone, shutting the door safely behind him. He waited till all was quiet before he opened the screen, quickly going to the call menu in hopes of it working but to no avail, it only brought him to a blank screen. What could he expect? Terroriser wouldn't have given it to him knowing Craig would damn well call for help, there was always a catch but if his phone was locked, than Terroriser couldn't call either. Craig chewed on his bottom lip at this thought, even after years of being enslaved here and obeying, the blue eyes man still wasn't trusted.

With a hesitant sigh, Craig automatically opened 'gallery', he didn't know what it was but there was something so satisfying with looking through others photo's as it opened another world just beyond what you already knew but there was no surprise when the only photo's he had on his phone was of moo in multiple stages and scenes. Craig couldn't say anything negative about the relationship itself between the two, they clearly loved each other but there where obviously one red flags, one being how they really met.

The thought of tossing and turning in the late night till he had finally give up and turned to Face Terroriser who was already awake. He didn't mean to ask so many questions but one thing lead to another and soon enough, he had a very tired Terroriser squealing out his life story, or what he could recall. The amount of black outs between the day he was born and the day he met moo snuckle frightened the Brit but he tried his best to stay silent and listen. From what Craig had found out, Terroriser couldn't remember a thing about his family as if the only thing that came to his mind when another said 'family' was Moo.

But the tale of their 'love' worried Craig more than he could bare. The sing song voice of the sleepy Irishman whispering in his ear, the brunette knew the other had let more than he ever wanted to say out that night but Craig was thankful he had.  
"It was a cold November night when I finally met Moo in person, that's what he said his name was at the time and all of his friends only agreed when I would ask for his real name. We had seen each other a few times on campus, I had only came to the colonies to seek out a better job for modeling, but you can see how that went." A rasp chuckle came from the Irishman as he rolled on to his back, eyes closing as if to imagine what happened next but what slewed from his soft lips almost excited the Brit

"I never wanted to be like this." He finally said. "I wanted to explore then world, meet as many people as I could and speak as many languages as I could till my tongue fell off. I still remember seeing him on that bench, I knew I should have just kept on running but I needed to make sire he was okay. It was dark and windy, I was just making my last lap around the park, it was one of the only ways to calm me down half the time. Normally I would have just kept going but he was right on the path, so I just stopped. He was trembling so I offered him my coat in hopes of it helping but than I was being pinned against the ground. I was terrified and was screaming, I thought he was going to kill me when he started biting me, he nearly tore my throat out." All the while, Craig lay there, listening even when each sentence ended, the Irish man fell asleep for only a few seconds before she wake up to continue as if he had to get this out." I don't remember all that had happened next, I remember I woke up in what I thought a was a barn... I was tied up and couldn't move no matter how much I tried or screamed, no one ever came to help me. Day after day, I was alone until Moo finally came, I thought I was saved and he would came and carry me away on his white horse to safety but... That he started to drink from me."

The air around the two was stiff as Terroriser rolled over on his side once more to face Craig just as tears began to slide down his face, connecting with the pillow below. The more he spoke, the more aware the Irishman became but the broken hearted look that shown as clear as day in his beautiful eyes was as if he was just now realizing all he had been put through.

"He used me as a blood bag for days, he barely feed me and when he had, he made me beg for it, and I did. I relayed on him for everything, I admit that now." The room was silent as The Brit lay silent, watching as tears begin to run down his face." He kept me there for nearly five months, he fed me, bathed me, comforted me when I cried, he was my everything and I wanted to offer him more than just blood, I wanted to be there for him."

He couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him in close for a hug, of who only led to a wet shirt as Terroriser had cried himself back to sleep that night, leaving Craig along to think of all he had just heard as he slowly became thankful for all Tyler had done for him. He needed to get out of here but he wouldn't leave without Terroriser, he couldn't.

Craig began to blink back tears of that night as he stared down at the small phone in his hand as rage seemed to boil inside of him at the pictures on the others phone, he wanted to delete them all but he knew Terroriser would hate him for it later so he simply exited out and went to another app to calm himself down. He didn't know how Terroriser could still stand to be around the other, let alone still be happy but he choose not to think to much about it as he kept himself entertained with a video on YouTube.

He didn't realize just how much time had passed before he glanced up at the small clock on the phone, it was already two am, which had been far passed his bed time but still Terroriser hadn't returned to even check in on him. 

After a few long pauses, he swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand up, leaving the phone safely on the bed as he watched to the door to find it unlocked, odd. With out a second thought, he opened the door and stepped out into the hall way where he was met with a warm burst of hot air but the faint scent of vanilla still stung him nose as he seemed to follow the scent like a dog but he slowly came to a stop infornt of a door labeled with a black T and a sunset rainbow M with a few goofy stickers scattered along the door. The door had been cracked open just enough for Craig to peek inside after he had heard the enchanting sound of moo snuckles husky voice.  
He could barely make out what the pair where saying but by the rare yell from either side, it wasn't good. Both Moo and Terroriser where flushed with tears daring to form in both their eyes but what really seemed to set it all off came from Terroriser. Craig couldn't hear what he had said but it must have been bad as the Irishman was quickly thrown back into a desk, a loud cry of pain echoing through out the room as Terroriser slammed his head back against the mirror that sat on top of the desk, it shattering almost instantly on contact.

It all felt like slow motion to the Brit as he watch Brian collapse to the floor on his knees once Moo had helped him off the desk. He watched as tears began to stream down Moo's freckled cheeks as he checked his mate for any damage as the only thing that could be heard through the thick air was the pleads and worried 'I'm sorry' coming from the brown eyed male who now refused to let the other go, even after the Irishman went limp in his arms as to show he had completely passed out. 

Craig wanted to make sure the other was alright, he he highly doubted Moo would even let him get with in a 15 foot radius of the Irishman. With a quickly glance to the door one last time, Craig grew into a ful sprint as he ran to find help until he found himself in the dining hall where he had quickly walked in at a bad time.

The thick scent of iron filled his nose as soon as he opened the double doors but the sight before him made his stomach twist into a unstoppable knot that he feared would never go away. He tried to not stare as the blood that now coated the table and ground but Tyler had been the first to even notice the human as his head quickly popped up, a strip of meat coated in blood hanging dryly from his red lips. His darling blue eyes where red with blood list as he stared at Craig as the Brit simply stood there, watching as the other licked his lips at the sight of the human. The sight made His skin scrawl as he took a step back as Tyler stood up from his chair, but not one looked up from there meal. The Brit looked over to Vanoss who sat at the head of the table with his back turned to the two as he was gladly chowing down on what Craig wanted so desperately to believe was just raw meat.

A hand on his cheek caught his attention as his head wrapped back to Tyler who now stood only a few inch's away, a worried expression on his face as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt before be finally spoke, his sharp teeth coated his a thick layer of blood that stained his lips.

"What's wrong?" He spoke with confidence that Craig hadn't yet met. Wildcat had kept his distance from the other as Vanoss had told him but still his company was welcoming to the Brit.

"Its Terroriser, him and Moo got in a fight..." Craig's voice was small as he tried to calm himself as his eyes began to swell with tears as he tried to not stare at the blood smeared across the others cheeks and shirt but that had all that was needed to say before Tyler darted out of the room, finally graving others attention as 407 and another male followed him close behind to see what had happened, leaving Vanoss and Craig alone.

"Came and take a seat." Vanoss said as he pulled up a empty chair close to his own seat with a warm smile that dared to tell Craig everything was okay. The Brit was hesitant but did so non the less, he knew he could trust the other, everyone else trusted him blindly without questioning what he said as if the beautiful man knew what was best for everyone. " what happened."

"I... I snuck out of the room to find Terroriser because he wasn't there but when I get to his room, him and Moo where fighting an-" Craig was hushed by a pair of lips on his own as his eyes shot open in surprise but Vanoss had pulled away with a faint smile before he gently cupped Craig's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the damp flesh. He couldn't explain what had just happened but he liked it as his body began to relax as warmth spread through out his hole body. It was comforting in a way and the gently petting only see!ed to make it worse as Craig some how ended up in the others lap with his face pressed against his neck, taking in the scent of blood and jasmine that hung over the others well built body.

"Its all right now, you did the right thing to come and tell us." He spoke softly but the loud string of screams said other wiss but Craig couldn't bring himself to care. The kisses that now gently pressed against his forehead and cheek where toxic but so very inviting. There where far from sexual or hungry, something Craig was very thankful for but that still held enough power to them to lull the other to safety.  
" Craig, I know what we do here doesn't seem fair or good but just trust in the plan, its there to protect you and as soon as you accept your place in the plan, everything will make sense." Vanoss cupped the Brits cheek softly, forcing him to look up at him once more." Do you understand? " Craig was hesitant as he shook his head 'no', drawing out a faint sigh from the other before another kiss was pressed against his forehead." Do you know your place?"

"To stand by Tyler's side and do what is needed?"

"Yes, and do you know Tyler's place?" Vanoss was once against answered with a shake before he would continue." Tyler's place is to protect you and stand by your side no matter what. The same as Moo's, 407, and mine. We all protect our mates, even if they dont need protecting. But just like Tyler, we all have our own ways of protecting our mate. Tyler wants to shield you from everything harmful in this world but his to scared of being one of those things that will harm you, so he keeps his distance. I have to protect my mate from all the bad things that creep around in the shadows, and sadly I'm one of those things he hunts. Moo has a far worse option, he has to protect Brian from himself and in order to protect him, Brock had to make him forget everything else. I don't agree with the way he does it but it works. Sometimes things get to physical between the two of them but you should have seem them before all of this, they where like when a tornado meets a volcano. Neither were good for each other but the problem with that Is, vampires only love one person there entire life and as soon as Moo saw the other, no matter how much they fought, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him."

Craig was silent once more as he listened as Vanoss ran his fingers through his soft hair as he spoke. He took every word to heart, even if he didn't understand it all, he still listened but before he could ask any questions, the doors opened once more to show a very pissed look Tyler, his shirt slightly ripped at the bottom but he simply took his seat once more but didn't eat, instead he sat, staring at the other through red flashing eyes that soon dulled to his normal Darling blue eyes that forced the other to fell in love all over again each time he seen them.

Vanoss' grip loosened around Craig once Tyler's eyes finally stopped flashing, of which Craig could only assume he was safe now. His caramel eyes quickly glance up to meet a golden pair that showered down on him happily. He had so many questions he wanted to ask but he couldn't voice any of them until he finally blurted out.  
"Why eyes change?" Damnit.

Craig could feel his face begin to change a new shade of red as he realized just how dumb he sounded but before he could correct himself, a loud wheeze of laughter came from Tyler. The sound nearly made Craig's heart drop as he stared at the other, he had only gotten the pleasure of hearing the other laugh a few times over the phone but it had nothing compared to hearing it in person.

"Well sweethear', most people like us, are given... Gifts. I wanna say there lik' super powers but we would be really shit hero's. We where all blessed with them, some are stronger than others like Vanoss. He was given the power of lust, not just sex but everything that goes along with it, which is why your so calm right now." Tyler explained with a smirk spread across his face as he watched Vanoss' toned cheeks turn a deep shade of red at the mention of his gift."407 was given the power of control, he can command anyone he wants into doing anything his little heart desires, though he hardly ever uses it on basically. "

"And wildcat has what we all like to call 'rage quit'." Vanoss said with a smirk as he glanced down at the Brit in his lap." It only comes out when he gets really pissed, hints the red eyes. Kryoz has speed and Moo has the power of strength, though neither are the best at controlling it. When Kyroz first began one of us, he was so confused and kept running straight into walls for the first few weeks just because he couldn't control his gift.

"If I...became one of you, would I get a gift?" Craig asked lazily as he rested against the other, dozing in and out of reality but the worried look that flashed across Wildcats featured hadn't gone unnoticed as Craig sat up slightly.

"Well mini... I don't know, I guess it just depends on the kind of person ya are, though it says a lot about Vanoss." Tyler said with a snicker as he tried to lighten the mood before he got a empty cup through at him by the raven.

"Your a dick."

"Yea but you doomed yourself with this when you changed me." Changed? Craig glanced in between the two as they fired insults back at each other with a grin spread across both their lovely features and for then first time, Craig felt a spike of hatered for the yellow eyes male.

No it wasn't hatered it was... Jealousy.

Craig was... Jealous of Vanoss.

He was jealous of how comfortable Wildcat was with the other, the spoke as if they had known each other for years and Craig was sure they had but still! Tyler was suppose to be his mate!

The thought struck him hard as his eyes widened. He wanted to be Tyler's mate. He wanted to stand by his side and hold him close through stormy nights. He wanted to hold his hand on summer days where they just laid around, basking in the heat. He wanted a life with Tyler and now it was closed than every. Every night the two had stayed up texting, both to tired but neither wanting to say good bye even after the conversion had died down once again. Though this'd trip hadn't been what he had hoped for, he was still here with Tyler.

He didn't realize the attention had turned to him as they both where now staring down at him but Craig could only offer a confused look.

"He asked if you wanted to be one of us." Vanoss repeated calmly but the answered died from Craig's lip, truth be told he wasn't sure, he wasn't ready to give up his old life for one filled with blood and screams. Craig had apparently taken to long to answer as he was being picked up once again like a child before Hus legs where wrapped around Tyler's waist as his head was safely rested on his broad shoulders as everything finally felt right in the world. He glanced over to Vanoss who shared a worried look before giving a smile as Wildcat safely carried the other away.

"Someone's tired..." Tyler finally commented with a sigh as his stroll came to a stop in the middle of the hallway, out of everyone's sight but Craig hadn't thought anything of it until he felt small kisses begin to trail down his neck and up once more. Craig hadn't waited this time before he pulled away, opening his mouth to call for Vanoss to help but the pained expression that forced its way on the others strong features only made the Brit grow quiet but neither said anything but it didn't take Craig long to realize that Tyler hadn't planned on feeding...

A sigh escaped the taller males lips before he pressed a kiss against Craig's forehead as he continued to walk down the endless hallway till they both reached Craig's new room. Once the door was open, both could see of was empty as Terroriser was most likely resting in his room but still Tyler silent as if he'd wake the furniture if he made a single noise as he laid the Brit on the bed with such care it made Craig's heart ache at thought that someone like the other could even harm a fly.

"Stay with me?.." Craig finally said as Tyler turned to leave. Both where silent as to let Wildcat decide what he wanted but it still surprised the Brit when he continued to walk to the door after making sure Craig was safely tucked into the bed.

"No, I thing this is the best for both of us right now." Tyler gave a quickly glance at Craig before he'd shut the door behind him but Wildcat still stood outside the door for a few long moments. Craig wanted to ask him to come back as he still saw the shadow under the door but he could only lay there in silence until the shadows finally disappeared to show Wildcat had finally lefted but the scent of vanilla still lingered on his borrowed shirt.

No matter what happened tomorrow, Craig no longer regretted getting on the plane.


	6. Chapter 6

Day or night? 

Craig couldn't tell by the time he was awaken but the room still haughted him as his eyes dare to creep open, only to be shut once more as he tried so desperately to hang onto the little sleep he had lefted but the prying grip on his arm didn't lighten as it harshly shuck his small frame, forcing him awake but still he lay in bed with a low groan as if it had been a warning to leave him alone. The cold air began overpowering him as the blankets hand been roughly pulled away, causing the Brit to sit up quickly on surprise before a lamp next to the bed would be flicked on to reveal a trembling Vanoss, his normal cool yellow eyes blood shot from the tears now pooling down his face.

In the short time Craig had been around the other, emotions had always been a no-no so it wasn't a surprise when the brunette practically jumped out of the large king bed see what was wrong as he finally taken in the view of the other. Blood smeared dangerously across his face, his lips still swimming with what Craig could only assume was his midnight snack. The gray owl shirt he worn was now drenched in blood and ripped around the stomach where more blood seemed to be pooling out of a open wound but Vanoss didn't even seem to notice as he gripped on to Craig's hand with his own red stained one before he was practically dragging the smaller male out the door and down the hallway, stopping in front of a marked door with fresh bloody hand prints gripping the handle as if they had been in a rush to get in.  
Vanoss waisted no time before he shoved open the door, letting it hit the plastered wall behind that on echoed around the halls before he would not so gently push Craig inside with a few hiccups as the Asian seemed to try and calm himself, only for him to break all over again before the Brit, what ever was wrong must have been desperately important.

"Your human, fix him." Vanoss demanded all to loudly as a very tired looking Wildcat suddenly came into view behind him, instantly becoming awake at the sight of his best friend. Craig tried not to watch as Tyler practically crushed his leader into a hug, shielding his view from what ever lay in the tub.

Slowly the brunette found himself creeping to the tub where another man lay, his wrist slit wide open as blood poured out at a alarming rate. The strangers breath could barely be heard but the rapid fall of his clothed chest told Craig he was still alive, but for how long he couldn't be sure.

"Fix him damnit!" He heard Vanoss shout from across the room but Craig tried not to listen as those loud screams turned into broken 'please' in a matter of second, as if begging for the Brit to make it stop but what could he do? He didn't know a damn thing about helping someone THIS bad. 

In a blind rush, Craig found himself practically ripping off his own shirt only to press it down against the wound, hoping all those stupid google searches while he should have been studying for finals would pay off.

The closer he was to the man, the more Craig could see that his arms weren't just slit, they where almost stabbed as if they had been so desperate to die as simple cut hadn't been quick enough. The man was rather tan, even in his weak state, with combed back black hair with blue faded tips from time. From the skin that Craig could see, he was covered in scars and bite marks, some older and some new, and some really new as blood was still seeping though the dark marks. He wore a new, clean blue hoodie that suited him, leaving the Brit to think he hadn't been here long.

With out much thought, Craig shuck the stranger, hoping to get some kind of reaction before he was being pushed aside by a very worried looking Terroriser, new bruises stretched along his hollowed cheeks, painting over the old ones Craig had once believed where a accident with each 'I ran into the wall' phrase Brian became almost famous for to the Brit. The Irishman now had a black eye, still puffy from the sleep he'll most likely never get back for days to come with the way this house worked, his attention being demanded every few seconds it seemed.

Craig could only watch in silence as Terroriser practically ripped open a first-aid kit before he would take out a few sewing supplies, gripping the strangers arm before the Brit had to turn away, now longer able to watch the sense unfolding before him, he couldn't stomach the sight any longer as he found himself wobbling out of the white room with his hand gripping at his shirt, smearing blood on each surface he touched till he was out onto the hallway, the smell of iron still as strong as it was before, but now the scent lingered off of his own, making it all worse.

The door shut behind him but his troubles hadn't stopped there as he found himself watching Vanoss crumble to the floor just across from him, his head in his lap, gripping at his raven hair that now stood up in every angle possible. Tyler had disappeared, where Craig wasn't sure but he had bigger problems to worry about than where the blue eyed angel had ran off too.

He found himself crawling to the trembling man on the floor who now was clenching onto a black phone with a owl on the cover, whispering forced sentences into the mick.

"I don't give a damn how hard it is, get his ass over here ohm..." The conversion didn't seem to matter to the Asian after that as he slammed the poor device against the wooden before he would retreat with in himself once more.

"What happened..." Craig finally found himself asking as he sat in front of the other, no longer sure what he should do any more, what could he have done? He didn't ask for any of this! He watched as his body began to jerk at the even thought but quickly quieted himself when Vanoss had actually opened his mouth.

"He.... He said he would be good and play nice if I let him loose..." Finally croctes the taller male before a sleepy Tyler returned to them, sitting down carefully next to his best friend with a faint sigh as his strong freckled arm found it self wrapping around Vanoss' neck, pulling him in close." And I was dumb enough to listen!" Evan cried out loudly as his hands balled into a fist, weakly hitting Wildcats bare chest but the blue eyed darling did nothing to stop him, simply taking the abuse with a few nuzzles on top of his head.

Craig tried his best not to get ahead of himself as he watched the two but quickly found himself curling into the other side of his lover, barring his blood smeared face into Tyler's shoulder with a shaky sigh, his hands trembling from the adrenalin running through his vains. Did these people ever just take a break? Its not like they really could even if they wanted too, there life never stopped moving, never for a second as there was always something to happen.

It felt like forever before Brian had opened the door to the white room, his hands soaked in blood that now covered his borrowed white shirt moo had been wearing the day before but Vanoss waisted no time in talking before he had practically flow through the wooden door, dropping to the side of the bath tub where water seemed to be over flowing now but the raven didn't seem to care as he wrapped his arms protectively around the limp body, holding him close as tears of what Craig wanted to believe was relief began to poor down his red cheeks.

"His wounds may take longer to heal from the amount of damage he caused but other than that, he should be fine for now but I wouldn't let him move around to much..." Terroriser said calmly as he gripped the wet cloth in his hands, squeezing it as water began to lightly trail down his stained hands. Craig and Tyler hadn't moved from there place on the floor, arms wrapped tightly around each other now as if to block out all the bad things in life as they watched the Irishman struggle to even stand as he rubbed at his red itchy eyes with a low yawn.  
" I'm going to wake Kryoz up for breakfast..." He said though they all knew just how badly they needed sleep but sleep sounded like something out of a fairy tale at the moment. Tyler watched as Terroriser walked down the hall, his feet dragging against the wood before his attention would be brought back to the smaller male that now practically laid in his lap.

"I'm sorry you had to see that..." Tyler finally said after what felt like hours of silence between the two, other than the faint whispers of sorry's and promises from Vanoss who still hadn't moved from his place beside the tub." I didn't want you to have to see any of that...ever" He said once more though they both knew Craig had seen more in just the weeks he had been here than ever in his life time, but still Wildcat tried to shield him from it all.

"Don't fret 'bout it, this... This is just our life now." Craig said with almost pride.  
"I know but... This wasn't what I wanted it to be like when we finally met. I wanted it to be at a nice resurant with roses and the whole get up and shit where I could treat you to what ever..." The pair fell silent once more, neither sue what to even say now." Whatever, I don't even know what I expected but it wasn't this..."  
"Well yeah but we're here now, ain't we?" He said softly, no longer able to meet the others gaze that seemed to linger over his face.

"I guess so... I just didn't want everything to go down as it did, I wanted to break the news of 'hey I'm a fucked of freak with a even worse family' at least on the seconds date... Look mini, I'm really fucking sorry about getting you into all of this." Craig quickly found himself breathless as he slowly looked up, only to be greeted with those same beautiful blue ocean eyes that promised him more than he could have ever wanted and even with everything that had happened, he could be upset or mad at those eyes, not even if he wanted too.

"Well in all honesty, I'm more than glad I'm apart of this fucked up family with you." He offered a warm smile before he was caught off guard by a pair of lips, fitting perfectly with his own but the kiss hadn't lasted any longer than a few seconds before Tyler would have to pull away, fangs Poking at his red lips for hunger but to Craig's amazement, he fought the need with a shaky sigh.   
Tyler was the first to move out of thier small cuddle section, holding his hand out to Craig for help, of which the Brit gladly took before he was being pulled up with a faint yelp as his chest quickly clashed against Tyler's but neither wanted to move away, the blue eyed brunette was just to warm, pulling Craig in closer as he found his head being rested against the others shoulder, just barely reaching now but he didn't really care, it felt rather nice.

"Maybe we should get you in the bath first..." The voice was soft but welcoming as the american pulled away to get a better look at the smaller brunette, only to find beautiful brown eyes staring right back at him.

Neither said a word as their hands slowly intertwined once more as Wildcat lead Craig back to a formiliar door with a pink spray painted 'W' on the front, along with a small poster labeled 'keep out', and Craig believed they would listen. The Brit was silently lead through the dimly lite room, the opened window being the only thing to light the way till Wildcat stopped in front of a door with goofy stickers on it, waisting no Time before he opened it and flickered on the lights to the bathroom, allowing Craig to walk in first.

Craig watched the other as he swiftly moved past the Brit, turning on the tub with a low hum against his lips. Over the phone, Craig had always told him what he liked and disliked, and in return, Wildcat had done the same, just like any relationship so it really hadn't came as a surprise to the Brit once Wildcat had started pouring soaps and bubbles into the tub as well, Craig's favorite.

In a sleepy haze, the Brit began pulling off the blood soaked shirt before dropping it to the tile floor below, which seemed to catch wildcats attention as the American quickly turned to check on the other before a hand would quickly go to cover Wildcats darling blue eyes, his face turning a blistering red at even the slightest sight of the Brits half naked body but Craig clearly hadn't gotten the idea as he stripped out of the rest of his borrowed cloths, to tired to really care at this point as he watched the muscles on Wildcat back tense with each foot step the Brit took closer to him, but still Tyler refused to look up from the soapy waters. In Craig's right mind, he would have found it sweet and respectful but that's the thing, Craig wasn't in his right mind as he had been woken up to deal with another victim of this house, something he never wanted to do again but with Terroriser there, he doubted he would ever need too.

Without much thought, the Brit found himself being helped into the tub by strong hands, slowly lowering him into the steamy water as a sigh of relief filled the room as Craig couldn't help but allow his eyes to shut, taking in the missed warmth that surrounded him now but his peace hadn't lasted long before his hand was being lifted out of the waters he quickly shot his head up, Haven completely forgotten Wildcat was still standing next to the tub. 

A caught flush gently scattered across his skin as he watched in almost awe as Tyler began to gently rub circles around his arm with a wet rug, softly scrubbing out the red stains without actually harming the smaller male, treating the Brit as if he was the most fragile thing in existence but Craig couldn't complain, it was rather nice. Once his hands where cleaned free of blood, Tyler would move on to his other, being just as gentle as before, and even leaving a few sweet kisses along his arm, feathering kisses along his shoulders and neck but never lingering long enough to worry Craig about feeding. The action was small and simple but it was always the small things they pulled Craig in more like those patient smiles Tyler would offer as he watched over the smaller male, even when Craig would mess up.

"Is... This alright?" Wildcat asked though his voice could barely be heard over a whisper now, as if unsure of what he was doing, though Craig could only offer a nod as he found him self tilting his head back to rest against the rim of the white tub, allowing the other more room to 'explore' with each wondering kiss that happened to land on his neck before those soft lips moved to his jaw line, all to gladly leaving a trail of wet kisses along till he rea the Brits lips but made no move to kiss as Tyler's lips only hoovered over Craig's but never really touching."Craig..."

A small groan escaped his lips at the wait but quickly answered the other with a faint hum but once he wasn't given a response, he opened his eyes once more but was quickly met with bright loving blue eyes staring right back at him.

"I love you." Wildcat said with such pride that could make the queen smile but Craig could only sit quietly in surprise, staring up at the other as if searching for a answer on the others face but was only met with empty silence.

"Thank you." Craig found himself blurting out loudly after even the slightest hint of sadness on the others face, his answer wasn't much better than the silence but Wildcat seemed to accept it with a warm smile that Craig could all to easily fall into. The pair fell into silence once more, simply seeming to just enjoy each others company before Tyler would stand to leave but would quickly come back with a hand full of clothes, setting it down on the counter before he would return to Craig's side, a towel in hand that told the Brit it was time to get out. The Brit slowly stood up, ignoring the whine from Wildcat who quickly looked away, holding the towel out for the smaller male.

Craig offered a small smile, though the other could see it as he wrapped the towel around his waist, waiting for Tyler to leave so he could get dressed. As soon as the door shut, he practically through on the borrowed clothes which was only a pair of baggy sweat pants and another oversized shirt Wildcat wouldn't be getting back for a while. Once fully dressed, he stopped to look at himself in the mirror with almost surprise at the person that stood before him. All color had returned to his skin with a welcoming glow, the scars on his neck had completely disappeared along with any bruises as if they where never there. He had gained a little more weight than he had ever wished for but whish three course meals every day, he was expected to gain some as they took better care of him then he did. His once long curls where now cut short from Terroriser haven giving him a hair cut just the other day but it suited him.

Slowly Craig turned to the door, quickly opening it only to be met with a empty room. Normally he would have been worried but it wasn't every day he got to enter Wildcats room, so he took this time to explore. The curtains on the window where now open wide to show the sun was out, something Craig didn't realize he would ever miss until now as he found himself staring out the window, all thoughts of exploring now gone. He stood in front of the window for what felt like mere seconds as he tried to take in everything he could, as if it was the last time he would ever see the sky, and at this rate, it was. 

The world outside was covered in grass with trees surrounding them, maybe a forest? Was there any forest near by when he came here? He couldn't remember but he must have been too deep in thought, he hadn't even noticed another in the room till strong arms where wrapped around his waist, pulling him in close before a chin was rested on his shoulder, both staring out into the yard.

"Is somethin' bothering you love?" Wildcat asked softly as if not to scare the Brit away, his hands gently rubbing soothing circle over Craig's stomach, as if it would help ease the others frustrations.

"No... I just forgot how beautiful it was out there..." There was a long pause between the two before Tyler would answer.

"Do ya want to go out? I mean, I have to watch you but its still the same," just the simple thought of being free enough to walk about side was more than enough for the Brit as he eagerly nodded his head yes."alright but you have to promise to be good, and no pulling any of the stunts Del pulled." Craig continued to nod, even if he had no idea who this 'Del' was but he had a slight hunch it had something to do with there wake up call. A gentle kiss was placed onnhis forehead before Wildcat had pulled away." After breakfast we can go out, just let me get dressed first..."  
Craig sat quietly near the window, his attention balancing from the man across from him to the window before he finally stopped to take in the view of the other. Wildcat was rather toned with a waist most girls would die for, everything about the other seemed almost perfect, even the few random freckles at the small of Tyler's back but Craig could never say this out loud, never to him at least. After only a few minutes, Tyler was out of his pajamas and into a pastel pink and white shirt with sleeves that rolled down to his elbows along with a pair of jeans that sculptured his arse all to fell as Craig found himself staring.

You okay ther' Mini?" The simple question forced his face to turn a deep shade of red as he found him self quickly walking over to his lover with a weak smile and a hopefully nod before he was being lead out of the room and just down the hall where noise could be heard echoing down the halls to show everyone was already awake and alive for the day, unlike a exhausted looking Terroriser who now refused to go to bed. The two tried to stay silent as they walked into the large room, hand in hand but no one really seemed to Care about anything more than their own conversions but this time, there where two new faces in the sea of people gathered at the table.

Vanoss sat in his usual spot, at the head of the table but this time, he wasn't alone. Another man with practically glowing tan skin and fluffy black hair with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen caught his attention, oh how different the other looked now without blood staining his body but layer apon layers of gauze wrapped around his forearm, how he was up already, Craig couldn't tell but it was obvious Vanoss wasn't going to make the same mistake once again. 

A strong laugh caught his attention as his eyes wondered to the new face in the room. The man was was rather pudgy with big puppy brown eyes and a scraggly beard that suited him greatly, along with the fuzzy panda hat on his head. Maybe another one of them? He seemed nice enough for it... In a matter of seconds, the strangers attention turned to Craig with a wide smile as he quickly walked over to the Brit with a foam cooler in hand before he would place it on the table in front of Tyler before he reached inside, only to pull out a bag of... Blood before he would hand it to Wildcat with a warm smile, as if this was a normal thing, before he would look to Craig.

"And what can I get for ya?" He asked, that smile never leaving but before he could even cock his head, Tyler silenced him with a simple grunt before muttering 'newbie' which only confused the Brit more but he choose not to question it any farther as he was quickly handed a rather large bag labeled with a X before the panda man would offer a smile and move on down the line. Craig quickly looked to the blue eyed darling for help as if to ask if he was seriously expected to drink it but the other seemed to be of no use as he had already sunken his teeth into the bag with a pleased purr as the slushy liquid seeped into his mouth, which only ended in Craig nearly gagging at even the thought before he quickly found himself glancing around the table to Vanoss who sat next to him just in time to watch the Asian steal his blood sack away with a pitied smile.

"Sorry about that, we have to tell him your all one of us to keep him from causing any problems. We made a deal with him a while back that we would stop feeding from people as long as he supplied us with blood bags." He tried to explain with a smile as he connected a small tub to the top of the seal.

"Is he..?"

"No, he's human, a nurse actually to answer your next question. He works at a blood drive and gives us the expiring blood so no one would notice." Vanoss said though his attention was else where now as he tried to but the end of the tub into the blue eyed males mouth, only for him to refuse with a disgusted look on his face, not that Craig could really blame him." Darling please, it will help you get your strength up."

"No, fuck you." The other practically shouted, forcing a chuckle out of the Brit at the sight unfolding before him as Vanoss would let up, offering the tub to the other once more with a some what worried expression but it seemed as if the tanned male what's going to give in either as he literally began to scoot away in his chair like a child, only to be quickly pulled up to the table once more.to Craig's surprise, the raven wasn't getting frustrated or even a little upset with the childish behavior.  
"Delirious this is getting ridiculous. You need to eat your food my love!" Vanoss tried once more with a calm smile as he pressed the tub to the others cut lips before a squeal of joy escaped the leaders mouth as 'Delirious' finally opened his mouth to accept but the joy the joy hadn't last long as the tanned male grabbed a hold of the empty bowl sitting in front of him before he quickly smashed it against the Ravens face hard enough for the glass bowl to shatter on impact.

"My name is not Delirious Damnit!" Shouted the man but before he could even stand up, Tyler quickly gripped on to his bandaged around it but wildcat could barely even open his mouth before the tanned man was on his feet, spinning around before a strong fist connected with Wildcats jaw, sending him stumbling back in surprise. It was only a few second but it seemed to be long enough for Delirious to sprint out of the doors, running off to god knows where but all attention quickly turned to the Vanoss who was trying his hardest to keep it together In front of everyone as he covered up his left eye with a faint whimper but it didn't last long as Tyler practically ran to the other, check on the Asian with a sigh at the sight of the black eye forming and his bloody nose.

"That little fuckin' bi-" Tyler started to say but was cut off by a warning growl from the raven.

"Don't you fucking dare talk about my mate like that." Vanoss tried to protest, though it was rather hard with the cuts now lingering on his face from where the glass shards had cut him.

"House is on lock down till we find him." He practically spat out before standing up in his seat, storming out the same doors Delirious had ran out of." And get Ohm on the damn phone now!"

The room was silent, even after their leader had left. No one dared to move from there places as if they would be struck down by the heavens the seconds the even twisted a finger but it had lasted long.

"You heard the man, find him." Wildcat barked out loudly as everyone quickly rushed to leave." Check everywhere, we all know just how great the brat is at playing hide 'n seek. Kryoz, take Mini to his room and lock the door, he's not safe."  
Craig could only sit still in his chair, watching as the world around him faded into a blur till a pair of hands where practically dragging him out the door as he tried to keep up with the bleach blond males fast pace as they arrived at his room in a matter of seconds as the Brit could barely even comprehend what was happening before he was being shoved into the empty room, the door shutting with a click on the other side before he was lefted alone in the dark room, or at least thats what he wanted to believe.

The room itself was dead quiet, something Craig would have normally enjoyed if it hadn't have been for the worry of another person with the balls to even stand up to Vanoss and Wildcat was running around loose but than he heard it.  
A gentle knock.

He had almost dismissed it as one of the others, if it hadn't have came from the other side of the room.

He quickly whirrled around but found nothing out of the ordinary, the simple chairs and small tables, along with the closet he could have sworn he lefted open this morning...

With a shaky sigh, he stepped closer to the closet door, his feet creaking against the floor boards with each weak step he took till he stood in front of the door but he made no move to open it, and instead found himself pressing his ear to the door, in hopes of finding his answer but was only met with harsh silence that only seemed to make matter worse.

He knew he should have called out to one of the others that was surely lerking around but what if it really was nothing? He wouldn't hear the end of it. So instead, he gripped the knob with one hand before he would pull open the door in hope of nothing popping out at his, and to his praise, nothing had at first. 

Craig was silent as looked around the dark closet that was mainly empty, aside from his few shirts and luggage, nothing really out of place. With a sigh a relief, he flicked on the closet lights but as soon as he had, a knife lunged out of the pure darkness, cutting deep across his chest before another person, delirious, quickly flew out of the closet, tackle Craig to the hard floor all to easily.

The Brit opened his mouth to scream but was quickly reasoned with as a silver blade was pressed against his throat, warning him.

"Scream and I'll gut you." Delirious said calmly as he kneeled over Craig's body, those icy blue eyes staring down at him with little to no emotion, which only force a faint whimper out of the Brit." What's the nearest exit?"

"Three rooms down in a window but I don't know if it opens," Craig said in a rush trying his best to not move or allow the blade to dig any deeper.  
"How do you not know?"

"I'm barely allowed out of my room." Delirious seemed to be surprised by this answer before he stood up with a weary chuckle.

"Human then?" Craig couldn't even bring himself to answer any more as he quickly nodded his head yes." Should have guessed by your damn guard dog practically humpin' Evans leg."

"Excuse me?" Craig spat out but was only met with another serious of giggles that only scared him more but before he could even hope his mouth, the tanned male was standing over top of his once again, his face mere inch's away From Craig's as if he had never heard of personal space.

"Look I can get us both out of here if you stick to the plan." Plan? What plan? Craig opened his mouth once more but shut it quickly as the knife was shoved into his hand." Keep this with you at all times, got that? At all times. Don't trust a damn thing any of them say to you, they'll do anything to keep you under their control, anything."

Delirious opened his mouth as if he wanted to say more but nothing came out as a simple echo wondered down the hall way.

"Jonathan?" Came a unfamiliar voice that seemed to Stop the tanned male in his wake, his eyes full of hope as he practically ran to the door, as if he had forgotten about their game of hide 'n seek. Craig watched from the floor, almost worried as the bluenette jogged over to the door, nearly bouncing in his step as he waited for the voice to continue, just needed to hear it once more to make sure he wasn't hearing things once again." Jon its me!" Cried the voice loud enough for Delirious to grip the door knob, yanking on the door knob only to find it was stuck again, which only seemed to make matters worse as the blue eyed male was now clawing at the door till he finally managed to swing it open, running out into the hall way.  
"Jon its me you goof now get off.." The voice came before a few giggles before a stotic Delirious voice came into play, only to erupt into giggle, "Happy birthday Jon, I hope ya like the cak-" before it would all go dead silent with a gentle click.  
A recording.

Craig couldn't move fast enough as he ran out into the hall way only to witness the tanned male being tackled and pinned to the floor by moo snuckle before Vanoss would come into play with a worried expression plastered on his face as he tried to hold back the command to get off of his mate, knowing Delirious would just run off again.

"I told ya that would work." Squealed another man who wore a gray hoodie with bunny ears peaking out the top, his eyes covered with a thick cloth that only lead Craig to believe he was blind.

"I know but I asked for Him, not a recording."

"Evan, do your really think that's the best thing? you can barely handle one hunter, let alone two."

"I don't give a damn if I have to handle a hungered hunters to make him happy, I need Luke." Vanoss growled out loudly but the bunny man seemed to be completely unfazed by it all as he glanced from Vanoss to the struggling Delirious on the floor with a faint sigh, shacking his head slightly in defeat.

"Fine, but don't come crawling back to me when they burn your ass." Spat the rabbit before he would turn on his heels." I'll hand him over to you in a hour so have a spot ready for him." And with that, the man seemed to melt away into the shadows itself before his frame would disappear into nothing but the smoke that would haunt His thoughts for days to come. 

Craig's gaze quickly turned to Vanoss who was now anxiously biting at his painted nails, never had he seen the other so distort before, so... Emotional. This seemed so wrong to watch the leader break down and try to build himself up, only to break again.

"Do you want him back in the barn?" Moo finally asked, finally managing to get Delirious to his feet, though it didn't stop the hunter from trying escape.  
"No no, there's to much shit for him to hurt himself with, just bunk him with someone till we can clear out a room." Just great.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the supernatural reference!
> 
> delirious is a bit of a dick in this chapter but he's been taken hostage by blood sucking monster, one would be a little cranky

Tonight would be the first night Craig would actually be spending with in Tyler's room after the pink wearing man had a little less then quiet argument with Vanoss and Moo Snuckle about Delirious staying in Craig's room till they would be able to clear out Two of the other rooms that where used for storage till a new member of the 'family' came along and needed a new room. Craig wouldn't have minded sharing the room with another, as long as Terroriser was there to protect him if something where to happen but Wildcat quickly refused even the thought of his 'mini' even getting close to the other, of which quickly spark yet another argument between Wildcat and Vanoss about there choices in mates, even if they really didn't have a choice in who their 'soul mates' where.

Moo quickly had to break up the fight before it could go any farther as he stepped in between the two but the shouts didn't stop there.

"I brought you into this family and I will take you out of it!" Evan shouted at Tyler with yellow eyes glazed over with red, and Wildcat wasn't far behind as his beautiful blue eyes began to flash a deep crimson red that would have startled any one but not Vanoss. The two seemed to be fearless to the rest of the world but everyone was quickly learning their biggest weakness with their mates around as Vanoss would literally take the abuse for the tanned male that now sat handcuffed to Craig's bed with Terroriser turning his attention to the 'hunter', as Wildcat would call him randomly between outburst. 

For a long moment, Craig would watch the two go at it before his attention would turn to the Irishman and 'hunter' on his bed, only to start giggling at the utterly confused fave plastered on Delirious face as Terroriser continued to happily groom him with a feathery touch that still got to Craig each time they touched.

"I could pierce your lip it you want, I don't know much but about it but I know how to do tongues, lips, ears and noses." The beautiful man sitting behind Delirious finally said, trying to strike up a conversion with the other as he referred to the piercing looping over his thick eyebrow with a warm smile that only seemed to worry the blue eyes male more but he didn't pull away.

"Uh sorry I only let my partner do that.." Delirious tried with a forced smile but Terroriser wasn't about to lighten up and leave the other alone just yet.

"You have a partner? Like a partner-partner?" He asked with a smile as his hands combed through the thick mess of black ash hair, lightly petting every once in a while.

"Not like that, he's my best friend." Delirious said loudly with pride as a smile dared to stretch across his bruised lips.

"I take it you've been friends for a while?"

"Ever sense we where kids! We did just about everything together and still do, well... Did." Brian could only offer a understanding smile before he gently placed a kiss of Delirious forehead as the smile quickly disappeared from his handsome features, returning with a look of worry.

" Are they... Are they really going to bring him here?" Delirious asked as he turned his head from Terroriser to Craig with such hope in his eyes that nearly broke the Brits heart as his mind went back to the first day he had gotten here and how hopeless and terrified he was.

"Well... I can't say for sure but Vanoss seemed pretty dead serious on with ohm getting him here." The Irishman said with a smile, as if it would help the other but it hadn't worked as he had wanted as a breathy chuckle slipped from Delirious' lips.  
"We might be waiting for a while then, Luke is a fucking expert in escaping and hiding. When we where kids and we played hide 'n seek, I swear he would hide for hours at a time and I still could find him, it was terrible! Terrible." A smile spread across Terroriser's feature but what made him so happy, Craig couldn't tell.

"He sounds like a lot of fun."

"He is! He's great and pretty cool, not as cool as me but he comes in a close second." This made the Brit laugh as he leaned against the door frame, watching the scene before him with a wide smile, maybe he wasn't so bad...

As if on cue, Craig roughly shoved against the wall suddenly as a very pissed Wildcat bumped into him, ripping his attention from the pair on the bed to look back into the hallways just in time to watch Vanoss literally jump at Wildcat, feet first as his boots contacted with the pig-mans chest, knocking the air out of him in a instantly as Wildcat fell back in to the room with a groan but he didn't stay long before he was up as darting straight for the Asian, roughly shoving him into one of the wall which only lead to a large hole in the wall from where Vanoss' back hit it.  
For a long moment, Craig stood there watching the two as Vanoss' once lovely yellow eyes where now completely black as he grolwed and snarled at wildcat whose claws dug deep into his sides, drawing streams of blood but it was clear the raven wouldn't let it go unpunished as he gripped Tyler's face, ripping his head back before biting down hard on the sensitive flesh as blood quickly spurted everywhere, coating his lips and cheeks in Wildcats blood as the thick scent of iron filled the room which only seemed to make things worse as Kryoz head quickly popped up from his place near the door as he had simply been watching the fight as if it was a normal thing.

The Brit tried to hold his breath in as he watched the bleach blonds brown eyes glaze over with a yellow tint at the scent of blood before he would push himself off the wall, seeming to loose control as he walked over to the pair with a low growl. Vanoss still hadn't let Wildcat go, as his teeth only seemed to sink deep before his tongue would lap over the wound, collecting the blood that was now freshly falling before he would return, feeding off of the other as Wildcat seemed to go completely limp against the leaders grip, lightly tapping on Vanoss arm as if to say he gives up but it was clear this wasn't going to stop till someone stepped in. 

His eyes quickly glanced around till his eyes landed on Moo who wasn't far behind from Kryoz but was still fighting the hunger building up as he turned his back on the scene, trying to stop the pressure and instinct pleading him to give in to the desire. Craig quickly found himself looking around once more, only to find 407 standing just a few feet at, his eyes a need indigo as he watched before he would lounge at the forming group, letting his fangs latch onto Wildcats shoulder, which only caused a gargled cry from the blue eyed male who's eyes now stared at Craig, warning him away but Craig could just let this happen.

As much as he wanted to return to the room, he found himself quickly moving to the group before him with trembling hands as he slowly reached a hand out to Vanoss, gently shoving his shoulder to get his attention, only to quickly pull his hand away as a warning growl echoed around the halls but before he could even get out a plead to stop, a loud scream engulfed the air as his head quickly snapped back to the room, practically dashing back into just in time to see Terroriser fighting to keep Delirious away Whe was no pinning the poor man to the bed, the tanned males mouth opening and closing quickly with a snap like a rabbit dog trying to bite.

Thankfully it was only a matter of Seconds before the instincts to protect your mate over came the need for hunger as Moo was quickly in the door way, shoving past Craig with a blood stained Vanoss not far behind. The Brit watch in almost amazement as moo practically ripped Delirious off of Terroriser, tossing him to the floor where Vanoss would quickly drop down to his knees, picking the tanned male up in his lap before Delirious would twist around, lounging his teeth into Vanoss' neck with only a slight wince from the Asian as he sat there, allowing his mate to feed as Moo rushed to check his mate over for any sign of injury, even as Brian told him he was fine.

It didn't take long before scotty would appear in the door way with a sheepish look on his face with a knocked out Kyroz over his shoulder, which Craig quickly took the chance to rush over to his own mate, who was surprisingly sitting up on, rubbing at his blood stained throat with a groan but his attitudes quickly changes as soon as he noticed the Brit, only offering a worried smile.

"Are you okay?" Was he? Was he really okay? Normally people who just watched their boyfriend getting gobbled up by a group of hungry blood sucking freaks would cause quite a few problems but Craig had seen worse things in his time here. The Brit didn't trust his own voice so he could only nod his head before he would drop down next to the other, tackling him in a relieved hug, more then happy to just see he was still alive after it all.

"Your a fucking dick." Craig finally said as his gripped tightened around his lovers waist, his face barrier deep into the others blood soaked shirt, ignoring the others whimpers as he only barrier himself deeper into the other, fearful if he let go Wildcat would disappear into nothing. A husky chuckle echoed around his mind as trembling arms wrapped around Craig's frame, pulling him close as Wildcat fell back on the cold floor with a hiss." You fucking scared me."

"I'm sorry sweethear'." Was all Wildcat could offer and Craig happily took it as he rested his head against the others chest, taking in the scent of iron, vanilla missed with Jasmine that was getting to him. He just wanted that sweet vanilla but now the other stunk of Vanoss and he could help but hate it.

"You need a bath." 

"Shut up."

The two lay like this till Vanoss appeared over them, a sleeping Delirious on his back with blood staining his cheek fearfully as the blood packs Vanoss was trying to shove down his throat made more sense now.

"Come on, let get you both cleaned up." Vanoss offered with a guilty look as he held his hand out to Craig, of which the brunette took with a shaky smile before Vanoss would do the same to Wildcat who desperately needed the help now as he almost fell to the floor once more if it hadn't have been Vanoss' strong arm wrapping around his waist, helping him to the bathroom as Craig could only woddle behind, watching Vanoss with jealousy clear in his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to say anything as Vanoss hadn't really done anything to Make Craig hate him. All of his flaws where only done by instincts, like the fighting and biting, so the Brit couldn't blame him for that either but still he hated him, he hated how close he was to Tyler and how well they got along even after a fight but what bothered him most where the whisper.

Everyone had just been waiting for Wildcat and Vanoss to come out as mates or at least hook up until Delirious stepped into the picture, and then Craig but still, the whispers from the others hadn't stopped as if they where still expecting it to happen.

Craig stopped in front of the open door, watching as Vanoss helped Tyler out of his blood soaked shirt as the sink was running water with a very sleepy Delirious sitting up on the counter, waiting for the Asian to take care of him once more. The Brit finally stepped in as he picked up a damp rag off the counter, gently wiping away the blood that was still building up but Tyler didn't even seem to mind, as if he couldn't even feel it any more. 

"Just hold still my love.." He heard Vanoss whisper as he busies himself with Delirious, who was now wiggling in his seat as Vanoss tried to clean him up with such care and worry it almost reminded him of a parent but a low hiss caught his attention once more as his quickly looked back at Tyler who sat propped up on the bath tub side, gripping onto the edge as Craig wiped over one of the still open wounds on his upper shoulder where this skin was still ripped but it hadn't been anything to harsh as the blood had already stopped flowing. Craig offered a small 'sorry' before he began to wipe at the dried blood crusting his neck but to the Brits surprise, he couldn't find the bite wound Vanoss had lefted, instead he only found a red scar that was as clear as day but he didn't dare even mention it as Wildcat could barely stand as it was.

To his surprise, it hadn't taken him long to clean the others blood stained torso as he had hoped but the prize would be worth it as he was pulled into a deep kiss by Wildcat, his tongue dancing across his bottom lip for a quick moment before a loud string of laughter would interrupt. It hadn't taken Craig long to look back to see a Terroriser and Moo practically in tears with laughter but the couple remains completely oblivious to what tickled their funny bone until Vanoss would glance from the two in the door way to Craig and wildcat with confusion before his beautiful yellow eyes would widen with shock, only to be followed by his bruised cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"I mean I knew you two where close but damn" Terroriser said between laughs that couldn't be held back even by the dangerous glare vanoss sent their way before his gaze would return the couple, the flush only getting worse as Scotty appeared in the door way as well, it only taking him a quick glance at Tyler before he was just as bad as Moo.

Craig glanced back at Tyler in confusion but saw nothing out a place, other then the few bruises scattering across his face that where caused by Delirious and Vanoss, maybe the two where ment for each other. Wildcat was just as confused until he finally pushed his way to the mirror, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight, his face suddenly turning a deep shade of red before he would quickly turned to Vanoss, punching him on the arm, which only caused Vanoss to burst into laughter.  
"You bitch!" Wildcat cried out loudly before he would return to the mirror, scrapping at the red mark on his neck with a few loud whimpers that only made the roar of laughter worse."you fucking marked me!"

"I'm so sorry." Vanoss said in between gaps of laughter before he would return, his hand gripping at his am where he was punched but the smile never lefted though it was clear he was just as embarrassed as Tyler was." I swear it was a accident!"  
A loud groan escaped Wildcats busted lip as he covered his face before he would quickly push past the group in front of him, only to disappear down the hall, leaving a very confused Craig.

"What does he mean by marked?" Craig finally asked as the laughter finally died down enough for him to hear his own thoughts as his gaze turned to a very flushed Vanoss who was now awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Its something only people like use can do to each other where uh... One claims property over another...but it can be removed!" Vanoss said quickly to Craig as if it would calm him. The brunette didn't even realize what he had done until his fist collided with Vanoss' cheek but the Asian seemed unfazed by it as he gently rubbed over where Craig had hit." I guess I deserved that.."

"How do you get rid of it" Craig snapped out quickly as his brows furrowed in anger and worry for Wildcat.

"You have to be one of us in order to remove his scent, but then you claim property over him when you do." Moo cut in, saving his leader from the embarrassment." Its not anything that will effect Wildcat, others like us that don't know what happened just won't go near him in fear of picking a fight so I guess he's kinda safer now with it?"

A faint sigh escaped passed Craig's lips before he would push past the others to enter the hall way, just I'm time before the dinner bell to ring out loudly, giving Craig the chance to realize he still hadn't eaten anything all day out of the constantly excitement roaming around the house but the thought of lunch hadn't disappeared from his mind as he had the pleasure of listening in on one of Vanoss' and Delirious lovely little 'talks' while the Asian once more tried to get his mate to eat. 

Craig had just wanted to talk to the leader and ask if he was alright seeing the rough wake up call this morning, maybe even be there to dry his tears if it was needed like Terroriser had done for him more times then he could say. A deep sigh asked his lips as he lightly pushed on the door, after having to ask around for a while as to where the other had gone but eventually was lead back to the dinning room where Vanoss now sat with Delirious, same blood bag from this morning but to no avail as Delirious would growl and snarl at the beautiful man every few seconds if he got to close.

"Fuck off."

"Come on Darling, can't you see how beautiful we would be together, we could make such lovely music and roll the world together, what do you say?" Vanoss spoke with promise but was only met with a disgusted scoff.

"I say fuck you." The blue eyed male spat out but to Craig's surprise, Vanoss didn't get angry, instead he looked rather... Sad. The Brit watched as the raven carefully pushed the cooling bag closer to the other before it would be roughly pushed away, not even wanting to get close.

"But you could be so happy here, you won't have to trace any more of those evil shadows, I could protect you. I could give you everything you ever wanted, no more staying in cheap hotel rooms or stealing credit cards, I can make it all better now. Just say the word and ill get you anything your little heart desires, anything."  
"I want you, and every one in this house to burn in hell." 

After that, Craig wouldn't dare go near him as it was clear Vanoss was trying and Delirious was not, so he had lefted them alone.

His body jerked at the sudden contact of hands entwining with his own as he quickly looked back to see s smiling Terroriser with a sleeping Delirious hocked on his other arm, gripping onto him for support even when Delirious almost towered over Brian.

"I'm sorry about that, it was an accident." 

"I know..." Craig said with a sigh as he rested his head against Terrorisers shoulder, letting his eyes shirt as they continued there calming stroll to the dining room, trying to take it all in of every event that had happened today till Terroriser finally came to a stop, causing the brunette to open his eyes just in time to see the dining room door, of which delirious held open for both of them, seeming to have taking a liking to Terroriser more then anything.

They where the first ones in the dining room for once but the group quickly broke apart to sit in there chosen seats with Craig sitting next to where Wildcat always sits but Delirious simple stood in place for a few long moments as he stared at the table in confusion before he would take a seat where Vanoss had always sat with a smile, seeming to know damn well Vanoss wouldn't even ask him to scoot over.  
It only took a few minutes for the room to fill once more, Vanoss having to do a double take as he stared at his usual seat before he would take Delirious seat with a faint chuckle just as Kryoz would walk out, placing plates in front of everyone but only the humans actually had food placed on theirs. Wildcat took a while longer before he would walk into the room, wearing a black sleeveless turtle kneck to cover up the mark, which only caused a few snickers around the room as Wildcat sat down in his seat, in between Vanoss and Craig once more.

"So Tyler and Vanoss.." Kryoz said with a smirk but was quickly cut off by a growl from Vanoss, only worsening the giggles and snickers to those who found the scene funny as ever Craig couldn't help but snicker at the sight of Wildcats completely red face that only made his freckles show more.

"I hate every single one of you." Vanoss said with a faint smile as he picked up a warmed blood bag that had been placed in front of Delirious who still seemed less then excited as a tube was once again poked through the top before it was offered to him and Craig half expected delirious to through another fit but when he slowly wrapped his lips around the tub, Craig couldn't help but watch as the red sticky liquid slowly moved up the tub like a straw before Delirious eyes would close with a hum as the warmth filled his mouth until the tanned male was gulping it down all to happily." Easy now or you make yourself sick, again."

"Why do you use the bag?" Craig finally asked as he leaned forward, watching the two as Vanoss almost gave a look of surprise, as if he had forgotten the table was still full before a smile would play on his lips.

"Its easier on his stomach then drinking straight from the source sense he's to new to all of this." Vanoss said with a smile before he would leaned forward, planting a warm kiss on Delirious freckled cheek, but was only given a warning growl.  
"When did... It happen?" Craig said, his eyes never leaving the pair, even as Wildcat took his hand in his own warm one. Evan seemed to freeze at the question as he slowly glanced back at Delirious before returning back to Craig with a some what worried look.

"Well it was a accident when a turned him, this morning." Craig stared at the other for a moment as now the intense bite marks littering over Delirious frame from this morning finally added up as they seemed to rushed and eager." I was so worried I would loose him today, I panicked and turned him but the effects didn't kick in instantly so I took him to you.." Vanoss admitted with a sigh as his eyes lingered over his mate with such love and worry." In my life, I've taken on army's and thousands of hunters. I've traveled all over the world and seen some of the most amazing and horrible things. I've been so close to death more times than I can count but I was never as scared as I was this morning."

This quickly caught Delirious attention as he quickly looked at Vanoss with almost surprised eyes before the 'hunter' would lean forward, planting a light kiss on the Asians bruised cheek before he would return to his bag with a light flushed dusted across his cheeks but Vanoss was another case. The vampires face was painted a thick layer of red that burned so bright Craig was sure it could be seen from outer space, his yellow eyes staring at nothing as if in a daze, as if the small show of affection was the best thing in the world.

Craig was about to ask it The raven was alright before Vanoss had stood up, quickly walking out of the room, no even waiting until the door would shut behind him before a loud squeal would ring of pure happiness rang out loudly, bouncing in place with a wide grin plastered on his face like a school girl who had just been called cute by her crush. A few giggles would come from Vanoss before the door would open once again, a poker in place of the smile as if he hadn't just freaked up as he took a seat once more on his seat. 

No one knew what to say, the action completely unheard of from their leader until now but of course Delirious had been the first one to break the silence.

"If that's how your going to act when I do something that dumb, will you explode if I kiss you on the lips?" Vanoss only answered with his hands flying up to his face, the flush quickly returning." Or would it be like a roger rabbit scene?"

"No, my money is on he passes out."Tyler cuts in with a playful smirk as he watched Vanoss curl in on himself even more.

" I bet 10 he completely bounces off the wall." 407 said with a smile as he placed Two fives on the table.

"Make it twenty and we'll find out." Delirious cut through with a smirk which seemed to catch everyone off guard before Scotty quickly pulled another two fives out of his wallet, placing it on top of the other two with a wide grin before Tyler would place a twenty on the table as well." Let the games begin." Was all Delirious had to say before he grabbed a hold of his mates hands, roughly pulling them down before he would lean in for real kiss but before he could even get close, Vanoss was quickly on his feet and sprinting out the door.

"Get your ass back here and kiss him, your suppose to be a lust bitch " Tyler called out loudly as the doors shit behind Vanoss but Delirious didn't seem to be giving it up just yet as be quickly sprints out of the room after the Asian yelling 'let me love you!'.

The room erupted into laughter after that with Tyler laughing so hard he was wheezing but it only got worse when Delirious returned to the room with a squirming Vanoss over his shoulder, his fist hitting the blue eyed males back but Delirious seemed completely unfazed by it all.

"Put me the fuck down Dammit!!" Vanoss cried out loudly as he struggled to get away from Delirious grip but strength wasn't in his favor.

"Stop wiggling before I drop you." Delirious warned with a smile as he carried the raven over to the table before he would push the plates on the table aside before placing Vanoss on the table like a child.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"I hate you."

"The feelings muteral." Delirious tried once more with a hand gripping Vanoss' arm as he leaned in, cheers echoing around the room as everyone became very interested in the bet.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Came a voice as the lights began to flicker till the man from before played into view, a smirk plastered on his face as he glanced from Vanoss to Delirious until Vanoss quickly pushed the blue eyed male off, standing on his own feet with a deep blush as the room stayed completely silent. The masked male carefully walked to then pair, the smile never leaving." And here I thought I was having all the fun."

"Shush up Ohm." Delirious said as he took a step next to Vanoss as his instincts to protect his mate kicked in as he placed a hand on Vanoss should, as if to reassure him enough to talk.

"Awe your both so cute together." The man, Ohm, said with a smile that showed off his plan white teeth before it would turn into a smirk as he sniffed the air." Evan you whore." Was all he had to say before he appeared behind Wildcat, tugging at his turtle neck with a chuckle as soon as he was swatted away by Wildcat.

"Ohm what the hell do you want." Vanoss finally said, seeming to have forgotten their deal in the heat of the moment. Craig could help but stare as Ohms smile falters before he reappeared in front of Vanoss once more.

"Well for starters I would like a smile cause That's not nice. I do have other callers right now on hold that will pay anything to get their grubby hands on Luke, seeing as as much people they both have killed, unless you no longer need him?" The bunny man asked with a head tilt, his hands sliding in to the front pocket of his gray hoodie as Delirious eyes wide as he takes a step closer.

"Yes bring him here! We need him, bring him!." Delirious said with a wide smile but Ohm doesn't look at him, his hidden gaze seeming to burn into Vanoss, waiting for a answer but all it took was for delirious to look at him before Vanoss quickly blurts out a yes.

the room was quiet until another man appeared on the floor, completely soaked in water with as soon as he touched the floor, the body began to spit up water in a coughing fit before Delirious abandoned in place by Vanoss to go to the body on the floor, only to drop to his knees and pull the other close.

"What happened to him?" Craig found himself asking as the masked male shifted his attention from Craig to the couch man on the floor.

"When I finally found him, he was hiding in a lake from me so I kinda just made it easier and drowned him." Vanoss quickly asked with a gasp before he would open his mouth to say something but was cut off." It was either that or I bring you a fully functional and ready to drop kick you into next week Hunter. "

Vanoss surprisingly grew silent after that as he watch his mate now, something stirring inside of him as he watch Delirious baby the other awake. Ohm hadn't let his eyes linger before he turned his attention to Craig, a smile on his pierced lips.  
"You must be Craig, its a pleasure to finally meet you. Wildcat talks so highly of you, it's kinda gross." The bunny man said before he took Craig's hand, lightly kissing his palms as a greeting." Wow you have nice hands.."

"Uh thanks." Craig wasn't sure where this was going but the smirk spreading across his features and the faint snickers from Tyler only worried him.

"They would look much nice wrapped around my-"

"Wrapped around the bible! Can I get and amen " Terroriser shouted loudly, not wanting to hear the exact same home every time they got a new member, given no one had saved him from the rabbit before. The sounds of Wildcat choking on his own laughter's filled the room, but no one else dared say a thing as if they feared The hoodied man more than anything but Tyler seemed to have no problem with the other, something Craig always admired about the pig man was his love to meet new people, even I they where assholes, he simply loved talking to someone new, something Craig could never do.

A pure laugh that sounded like silk wrapping over his ears ripped his attention as he turned back to Ohm with a faint flush scattered across his cheeks before he whpould whisper a sweet 'amen'.

"Well it was lovely to meet you Mini, any friend of Tyler's is a friend of mine so if you need anything, just ask a mirror and I'll be right with you." Ohm said with a serious smile before he turned to Vanoss who still stood in place, unsure of what he should be more worried about. "If you even need someone to come pick him up or if he starts to have episodes, just call me."

"Episodes?" Before Vanoss could get a answer, Ohm had completely disappeared into thin air, leaving the group alone without a warning for what yet has come. Terroriser was the first to stand, quickly running to check Luke for any serious injury before he would be taken to what Craig imagined was the white room for further inspection with Delirious close behind, barely even leaving Luke's side and with the look of jealousy plastered on Vanoss' beautiful features, the Brit could already smell disaster stirring.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a bad chapter, I'm so sorry but I just wanted to update this for you guys <3333

Today was finally the day.

Though Craig wasn't to sure why today was so special but everyone couldn't stop repeating it to him, some more excited then others as bags where packed and stacked by the door, along with some food for what ever human remained on this little 'trip'.

"What's going on?" The Brit finally found himself asked a he watched Terroriser storm around his room, picking out a few changes of clothes and then some. Over the time, Craig had simply accepted the help and babying as one of the many characteristics from the Irishman. 

"Full moon is on Thursday." Terroriser said rather coldly, as if he dispized the day all together but the brunette remained clueless as he sat on the large bed that hadn't been his for the last view days with delirious still needing a place to sleep, if they ever even got him away from Luke. Once the bearded man came into picture, that was the only thing on the blue eyed mans mind as he completely seemed to ignore his new instinct and it was clear that it was starting to way their leader down.

Vanoss had gotten quiet, keeping distance away from both delirious and Luke though Craig couldn't see why. Was it the thought that delirious was happier with Luke? Evan had offered a place at the table for the hunter, he offered up his own seat next to delirious at the head of the table but no one dared to bring it up as Vanoss had completely stopped coming to meals all together. The Asian just...stopped caring about everything but if someone needed help, he would be the first one there as it always had been.

The blue eyed hunter refused to tell the truth to his friend about the...changes so he started to force himself to eat the human food giving to him each day, just so Luke wouldn't get the idea but after every meal, the tanned man had been found coughing up more then a lung or two in the bathroom, Vanoss holding his dusty ash hair back from any mess he would make into the bowl.

"So? There's a full moon every few weeks, I don't see what's so special about it." Craig as he pulled his legs up to his chest, watching as the irhsman stopped dead in his tracks before a shaky sigh slipped passed his lips before he would set the stack of the Brits clothes down on his ruged duffle bag before he would plant himself in front of Craig on the bed.

"The full moon is the best time for a human to change, with a 100% promise that they would change."

"But what about Delirious? It wasn't a full moon." The Brit questioned quietly as he found himself melting into those beautiful gray eyes once more but knew he couldn't stare for to long before moo would appear in the door way out with a constant eye on the brunette.

"Well yes but we just got lucky that time, what Vanoss did was wrong and could have seriously done more harm to Del more then those cuts would." He practically spat out before he straightened himself up with a sign, those gray eyes closing as if to take in all that had happened for the first time in years before he would open them once more, staring back at Craig with a faint smile that made the Brits heart skip a beat." But with the full moon, we go on a camping trip for a week to get away and enjoy the nature. It's one of my favorite parts of the year, even without new guest because it means we're not being watched and can actually explore."   
This brought the horrible feeling of hope to Craig's mind as he watched the Irishman in almost awe. After Delirious' attempt to escape, all doors where ment to be locked at all time and windows sealed shut so the hunters wouldn't try to escape, again. 

"I mean, don't get carried away and try to burn the forest on us, I really don't want to loose this trip too with how strict Vanoss is getting..." Craig stayed silent as he watched the others head drop slightly at the thought. Terroriser was exhausted, and it was showing with the deep bags under his eyes and the over whelming bruises where starting to pile up on his once beautiful skin but it hadn't been just Moo this time, it seemed to turn into a team effort to make the Irishman's life here a living hell with the panda Mans delivery's being concealed with the hunters in the house, so they'd need to get their blood from somewhere.

The blame had first turned to mini without even the Brit noticing but Tyler quickly put a stop to it with the constant agreement of 'you'll kill him', then it moved to Luke and for a while that was the choice before the Hunter nearly stabbed 407 eyes out with a glass shard so they moved to their last option, Terroriser.

The Brit was quickly pulled from his thought's when the other finally moved of the bed, turning to the duffle bag before he would finish packing up the brunette's things, stuffing them in the bag neatly.

"Do you need anything else sweety?" His voice gruff and tired from the added stress of not only being used as a blood bag once more but also being charge of watching for the 'humans' like a parent. Slowly Craig shook his head 'no' before offering a forced smile that he prayed would bring the Irishman a little joy, and it seemed to work when he smiled back, flashing that perfect award winning smile." Alright but if ya need anything, I'll be helping Delirious and Luke pack across the hall, just call."  
And with that, he zipped up the bag for Craig before he would disappear behind the door but didn't shut it as Craig had gained that much trust from his time here but he wouldn't be getting his phone back without Vanoss' approval. The Brit fell back on the bed with a loud sign, feeling the weight slowly easing off his back from just thinking about all they had been through while he was here. How lonely Terroriser must have been surrounded by all those monster that only saw him as food, even his own mate... His eyes opened once more at the sound of his door being pushed open farther but he only turned his head as a greeting before he'd sit up in surprise at the sight of a formiliar smiling face, one he hadn't seen in a while.

"Marcel?" He questioned with a wide smile as he slide off the bed with a little less then grace as he nearly tripped over the comforters scattered about from Del and Luke's fort last night in his room where Terroriser could watch over all of them and still relax. The tanned man hadn't changed, though his curly black hair had been cut but still hidden under a snow white beanie with little nubs on top.

"Its me baby, did ya miss me?" He questioned with a faint chuckle as he slid a forest green bag that had been used for years guessing on the wear of it all, placing it on the bed next to his own bag but this only forced the Brit to stop dead in his tracks, the trip was ment for changes... Was Scotty going to change Marcel? This thought excited him more then he ever wanted to admit at the thought of having a new family member, a new face around the house.

"Your coming?" He questioned dumbly as he stared at the bags before his caramel eyes would turn to those coffee brown ones with a faint smile that he wanted to go away. He wanted to warn him once more, even go as far as harm him if that's what it took for him to stay away from these people but still the thought of a new member to their family would be amazing, someone to help out with Terroriser even when someone had a scrapped knee!

"Well yeah, all my patients suddenly stopped calling so I guess there okay," The freckled man started as he checked his pants for the phone but came up empty, Scotty most likely took it then... He wouldn't be needing it any way where their going." Odd must have left it somewhere... But Craig I actually wanted to talk to you about something, what... What did you mean the other day? When you said he's just going to kill me?"

This caught the brunette off guard, had he actually listened to what he said? If only Marcel had listened sooner and then they wouldn't be in this mess and back to safety, or atleast as safe as they could with knowing what lerched in the shadows. Only if he had listened when mini was Craig and wanted to escape but now? He knew he belonged here, with his mate and by his side.

"Please, call me Mini. I... I have no idea, I was on so many pain killers I guess it just made me loopy." The Brit said with a chuckle as everything finally felt right with the world, they had new members of the family and Craig would soon be joining them. He stared back at the tanned man with a faint smile that he seemed to buy as he smiled back.

"Fair enough I guess... I should be getting back to Scotty, he gets worried when I wonder off for to long." Marcel picked up his green bag before Craig would follow, loosely swinging the duffle bag over his should with a shaky sigh before following the tanned male out of the room and down to the greeting room, where bags where already lining up but Craig could already guess which one was Tyler's by the pink back pack that sat on one of the couches, of which Craig out his next to Wildcats just in time for Scotty to grab and haul it out side, leaving the front door open long enough for Craig's heart to escape with the wind that was just outside as he longed to step out of these walls, the need to lay under the sun forcing his finger tips to twitch but it didn't last long before a arm was wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him to the door by a freckled and bruised arm before the Brit would fierce himself to a stop, knowing he would need to be watched before he even got close to a window.

"What's wrong? Scared to go outside?" Marcel teased with a playful smirk before the front door would open once more, a gush of wind hitting him all at one as it nearly knock the air out of him. His eyes darted from the doctor to the door before he would turn back to the room, watching as Luke and Terroriser brought out to new bags, passing them on to Moo who took both with ease.

"Where's your bag?" Moo stated calmly before a panicked look came over the Irishman who quickly darted out of the room with the realization he hadn't even packed his bags given all he needed to take care of first. Wildcat was no where to be seen and Vanoss was packing the food for the human's, plus quite a few snacks. Craig's eyes turned back to Marcel who was already put the door, embracing the green eyed man in a few smooches without a care, unaware of what was yet to come.

"Go on." The voice made him jump as he quickly turned to Moo who only smiles back at him, showing off his dimples as it was hard to believe the sun kissed man could even harm a fly." I'll watch, just be carefull."  
Was her serious?

Was Craig really allowed outside? His hopes where answered once moo walked outside only to stop in his tracks to look back at the brunette with a cocked brow as if to ask 'are you coming?'

He couldn't pass this up but he couldn't get to eager or Vanoss would take away what little privileges he had now. The Brit stared in awe at the man before he would take one step closer to the door, and then another, fearful it that had just been a sick trick and the door would shut once he got to close. The sun outside arge and warm against his skin with a slight burn from lack of sun, something he hadn't even realized he missed until now as his bare feet dragged against the old wood of the wrap around porch.

Mini could you go get Wildcat? He went to the barn." Marcel offered to go getnhim but Scotty had quickly put a stop to it with a blank 'mini can do it' but it hadn't calmed his nervous at the thought, the barn was where they brought new family members to calm down for a while, or that's at least how Vanoss had put it when he had asked but still the Brit did the short walk around the large house where a old shake was settled, far away from any civilization and only fields for miles around, just the way they liked it.

The Brit was hesitant as he walked through the swinging door of the Barn but was met with empty rooms that left him wondering around till he stood in the door way of a small closet of a room littered with hiking gear, bags and purses, some littered with spots of blood along with a few others boxes that weren't labeled but the main thing that caught his caramel eyes was the phones, tubs of phones, some broken and some new but each had tape over the back with a name labeled on the back.  
Craig stared at the phones before he took a step into the room, looking at the labels. Brock, Jacob, Suni, Phil, Brian, Jonathan, and the names went on but one that had caught his eye was a touch screen with pastel pink cover on the back studded with sticker hearts and pigs, for a moment Mini had thought it was wildcats until he read the name 'Kelly' with a small black heart next to it. The phone itself was clean and carefully placed, unlike the once in the boxes. His fingers skimmed over the phone before he picked it up, surprised to see it actually lit up with a full battery, someone cared a lot if they kept it taken care of.

He slide his finger over the cracked screen, his instant thought was to go to gallery as the first thing to have popped up where selfies of a young blonde with a beautiful smile but the more he scrolled on, the more he found as photo's of a young Tyler and the Girl, Kelly, in multiple stages of life, weather it was just goofy photos or cliché kissing photo's, the phone was full.

"Put that down." The voice growled out, causing Mini to instantly drop the phone into the box, eyes wide as he turned to the owner of the voice only to see a very unamused Wildcat glaring at him before those beautiful blue eyes would soften." Easy Mini, ya look like you seen a ghost."

A ghost might have been sweeter but the Brit could never say that out loud as he watched Wildcat walk past him, opening a small cabinet that hung over a tool bench, grabbed a noticeable phone case that Criag instantly recognized as his own but Wildcat was only looking for the case before he put a price of tape over the back of Craig's phone, scribbling his name down with a red heart neck to it before the blue eyed darling would toss it aside to be forgotten once more before Wildcat would turn back to his mate, offering the phone out with a smile.

"Congrates, yer moving up." Wildcat stated with pride for the Brit, something Mini could only dream of having as he slowly took the device out of his hand, staring at the blank screen before he pushed the power button but wasn't to surprised when nothing was on the phone, he was here to forget about his past so he wouldn't need any of those pictures of his old life, of his family and for the first time, he didn't miss it.

"Thank you." Craig's voice was low and soft before he opened the camera app as Wildcat tried to walk past him but had been stopped with The Brit grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop for the picture as the two stood close together with wide smiles that only grew as Tyler had kissed his cheek just as the picture took, a keeper.  
"Come on, we should go help the rest of the stooges with packing." Though even as Wildcat was pulling him out the door, his eyes still lingered over 'Kelly's name but he couldn't bring it up now as he was led through the barn and back out into the warm sun that now felt as if it was burning his flesh now but just as expected, the heavy lifting had already been done and the cars where now packed with what they needed for the trip.

"Mini, your with me." Kryoz called out from ahead of them with his fluff of bleach blonde curls pulled up in a mini bun. The Brit glanced at Wildcat for approval but was quickly silenced once he noticed wildcat Had abounded his side to talk to Vanoss, great. Craig stared at the pair but quickly shook those negative thoughts out of his head, Tyler was his mate and Vanoss had Delirious and that's how it would stay.

"You okay pretty boy?" John's voice called out, catching his attention with a start as his head twitched back to the blonde and the sleek black car he stood next to before a smile slowly formed on his lips but all he could do was nod his head before he climbed into the front seat, given the back seat already held a sleepy Terroriser and a hungry Delirious though mini could blame him, Delirious had been starving himself ever sense Luke had gotten here.

"Why can't Luke sit with us?" Jonathan had whined like a child not getting what he wanted.

"Because Vanoss thinks it would be safer for us if Luke road in the other car, just in case he tries to pull something while we're in the car.

"But he won't. He wouldn't risk hurting me." Delirious continued on but Terroriser only groaned before he slammed his face in the book he had been trying to read, which only caused a few chuckles from the group surrounding him.  
"I am never having kids, and when everyone asks me why I'm going to point at you." The Irishman stated as he peaked out at delirious who only wore a smug smile spread across his chapped lips.

"Never so never, moo might want to settle down." Kyroz started with a smirk as he fixed the mirror to look at the pair in the back seat.

"Moo can fuck off if he wants kids, I'm getting to old for this." The car fell completely silent after that, no one wanted to address the elephant in the room as they all knew it was true and the Irishman would only grow older the longer moo waited but so far, it seemed the brown eyed man had no intention of wishing this on his mate.

"Does that mean I can call you Grandpa now?" Delirious finally asked as if to lighten the mood but it only ended in him getting slapped over the head with a book. Mini couldn't imagine a life without Terroriser in it to help him but with the added stress, it was becoming clear the poor man wasn't going to last much longer and it only became clearer as they hadn't even gotten a few miles away from the hours before the Irishman had willing offered his cut arm out to the beast sitting next to him with a warm 'its okay, your hungry.' With the same smile that could break hearts in a matter of seconds but it faltered once Delirious had sunk his pointed teeth into his arm, greedily licking at the blood that spilled into his mouth for the first time in days. Craig wanted to help but what could he do? Wildcat wouldn't allow him near anyone with even the slightest hint of blood lust.

Mini stared at the pair from the reflection of the mirror as he was told to roll down his window but as soon as he had, he could hear the car behind them blasting metallic, Vanoss choice as usual but he couldn't bring himself to smile at the thought as his eyes stayed glued to the blood oozing from Terroriser wrist now, would he be expected to drink from Terroriser next if he did change? Could he even try? No, he couldn't harm the Irishman, he just couldn't.

It had been nearly a hour with just the forest surrounding them as the morning sun turned hot and humid but mini couldn't complain as he tried to soak in every second of it, knowing well he wouldn't be allowed to leave for a long time after but once the car finally roll to a stop did he start to dread what was about to come but he still had time to choose what he wanted.

Terroriser was the first one of of the car as he stretched with a few audible cracks that only forced the Brit to whimper before he would follow suit but his eyes quickly trained on a jeep in front of him, for a moment he thought it was Vanoss's and the rest but their car had pulled up behind him, all eyes seeming fixed on the same thing. These people weren't suppose to be here.

As if to answer their questions a small group of teenaged came into view, all giggling and laughing at something. Two girls and two boys as mini had counted before another boy peaked out from the group, obviously the third wheel of the group as he trailed behind with his head hung low as he stared at a map.  
"Excuse me, this sight is reserved." Wildcat voice came into play, causing the group of teens to finally acknowledge them but the runt of the group had been the first to speak for them.

"Uh sorry, we didn't know it was reserved, we'll just pack up ou-" before the boy could even finish his sentence he got elbowed in the stomach by one of the boys of the group.

"Its a pretty big spoke, can't we just share? There isn't another camp sight for miles."One stated loudly as they completely ignored the grunt of pain from their 'friend' as memories of Mimi's highschool year played through his head. Craig really did feel bad for the teen as it became painfully clear this wasn't his idea to come here.

"No let's just go, they obviously want this spot more." The teen stated as he glared at the group in front of him, some friends, but to everyone's surprise, Kryoz had been the first to speak up this time but his green eyes stayed locked on the runt, never once leaving the figure as Craig quickly recognized that look. It was the same look Vanoss game Jonathan every time they bumped into each other. It was the look of longing and need.

"No they can stay, its alright."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter I know but i hope you liked it!!!

This was less than expected if Mini was honest but it wouldn't be so bad, right? Maybe they could make new friends? This thought seemed to wander around the brit's mind but in truth the teens would end up to be nothing but food for those newly turned who couldn't control their thirst just yet.

They hadn't even been in the forest for a hour but Mini had already gotten himself lost on a hunt for firewood but he didn't mind, he had forgotten what the woods looked like in his time at 'home', how the fresh leaves smelt of do from the night's rain before. The brit couldn’t help but silence himself to take in the scene surrounding him but his thoughts were quickly taken away by the sounds of laughter from nearby but he knew that sweet noise enough to know it was terroriser.

“Mini! Wait up,” The irishman came sprinting to him with a sudden life flowing from his bruised body that Mini had never seen before. It seemed as if Mini wasn’t the only one that had missed being outside as even Delirious who trotted close behind Terroriser, something Mini had to get use to now. Terroriser couldn’t spend much time with the brit anymore as he was so busy with Luke trying to not kill someone or Delirious trying to ‘play around’ one way or another. Mini almost missed getting in trouble and not understanding his place, he missed Terroriser babying him or coddling him when Wildcat was to scared too. He missed having the irishman around to keep Mini company but everyone had a place in this family to follow.

When Luke wasn’t around, Delirious was glued to Terroriser’s heels. Though Luke was rather quiet when by himself but when Del was around; the man turned into a entirely new person. Someone happy and full of life, similar to Tyler and Vanoss. They always seemed happier with each other…

No. 

This was their time to finally get out of the house and see the humid sun. Mini couldn’t throw that all away because he was jealous of their friendship. Terroriser stole Mini’s and on habit, holding it close against his hip.

“Brock finally let you out of setting up tents?” Mini commented; earning a husky chuckle from the tanned man who took the other side of Brian.

“More or less…”

“He hit the moose with a hammer.” Delirious butted in with a proud smirk, earning a groan from the irishman as they turned down an invisible path that only Brian seemed to know of.

“It was a accident! My brain has been scrambled all morning.”

“Was it really an accident? Was it really?” Mini questioned with a smirk before he was lightly shoved by the taller man. From what Mini had picked up; it was normally the humans that stuck together and the beast stayed together but Delirious didn’t seem any different, Luke seemed more of a blood sucking demon more then anything but Mini kept those thought to himself.

“Oh shut up. My week just went from good to perfect.” Terroriser smiled bright, leaving both of them guessing but only for a few seconds.” Don’t let Moo find out or Tyler but Vanoss is going to turn me when the time comes.” As if on que both men paled, sharing a concerned look before they both looked back at Brian.” Aren’t you happy for me?”

“Uh no. I would never wish this on someone. I am hungry all the time, it’s freezing for me right now and i'm under two sweaters and a hoodie. If I had a choice I would have begged bird brains to let me bleed out that night.” Del spat out as their peaceful walk turned to a grinding halt. 

“It’s different for you. You haven’t seen the beauty of this.”

“And neither have you. This isn’t beautiful, this is wrong and I should have stayed dead.” Terroriser stood stunned, face fluffed from surprise and anger. But Mini didn’t know which side to take anymore. Delirious knew first hand how it felt and what he hated but Terroriser knew second hand and all the thing’s to love about it. “This isn’t anything good Brian. You both smell so fucking good, i can hear your hearts racing away, pumping so much blood that you aren’t sharing. I want to tear you both the shreds and gobble you both up and that feeling is so disgusting and sickenin-oh I think I’m going to be sick…”

Mini watched as Delirious hugged his stomach, heaving dryly as his large fangs stood out, piercing ths soft skin of his lips. Terrorisers grip tightened around Mini’s hand, warning the smaller male to be ready to run.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone…” Delirious said in between coughs, his figure trembling before he stood up straight. Those ocean eyes boiling to a deep crimson red,” But I’m so hungry…”

Mini didn't realize what was happening until he felt his legs beginning to ache under him from the surprise cardio exercise as Terroriser ran close behind, guarding the smaller male from Delirious who was kind enough to give them a running start back to camp. He could barely hear what Brian was scream over the sound of his heart pounding until Moo was pushing Mini and Brian behind him and into the car.

Delirious growled and snarled at the larger man that was blocking his path of food but it didn’t last long before a nosy teenager had stuck her head into their business, her screams only echoing for a minute as blood splatter across the window of John’s car as Delirious made quick work of her neck and shoulders. 

Mini found himself staring at the trembling body of the teenager, the life dying from her eyes, her body going limp only after Delirious had made her his next meal as the blue eyed practically tore her throat out, blood spilling out from every break and tear till the beast had been satisfied. The crew had gathered and the screams and rampage but Mini couldn’t hear anything more as his eyes stayed glued to the poor corpse that would never see another day or another sunset. Knowing he would have to do this once he was turned.

Vanoss’ voice echoed out the loudest, catching Mini’s attention before Delirious was being pulled away from the body, the beast snarling and clawing at their leader’s arms, fat hanging from his jaws as blood soaked his face and clothing.

“Get this mess cleaned up now!’ Vanoss screamed out before Moo was finally rushing into action, finally leaving the car door. The asian could only offer a sympathetic look to Mini before he was dragging his mate away to calm down before anyone else could have seen. 

This couldn’t be good. Mini looked for Terroriser for help but the irishman was drying coughing over a small pile of vomit that now covered his shoes and John’s car floor, as if he was finally seeing what they really where. Monster. Blood sucking beast that couldn’t be satisfied no matter how much they ate.

And yet Mini still looked forward to the thought of finally joining his mate, finally joining the family and getting his photos on the wall. The thought warmed him as he offered a smile to Brian who did his best to return it before a very concerned Marcel peaked in through the windows before the car door was opened by the darker male.

No words needed to be spoken, not yet at least as Marcel help Brian out of the car and out of his shoes. For once it was Brian’s turn to be babied as Marcel had the irishman sit on the hood of the car, The american making quick work of cleaning the embarrassed brunette, gently wiping at his mouth as if Brian had been nothing but a small child that needed their guardian but Scotty stood close behind his mate, watching over Marcel and Brian with very little trust but Mini couldn’t honestly blame him. Even with teary eyes and vial coated lips Brian still looked breathtaking. 

“Thank you Marcel…” Brian finally commented once Basically had finished, unfazed by such thing as he had dealt with sick people everyday. 

“Don’t think to much about it, Vanoss said you looked like you were about to be sick, going on about a dog chasing you two through the woods? so i came to check on you.” Marcel paused to check the back seat where Mini still waited like a child in trouble.” But something tells me John won’t mind to much, he’s been following around the poor raven kid like a love sick puppy for the last few hours.” 

At the thought Brian giggled as Marcel passed his shoes over to Scotty to deal with and clean. A look of disgust straining 407’s face, something that surprised Mini given he had witness the brunette bury his face into the carcass of a pig, something Wildcat whined about for the rest of the week.

“I give it till the end of the night till the kid either snaps and yells at him or he gives in to blondie’s ‘romantic charm’.”

Oh this was going to be a long week.


	10. Chapter 10

Mini watched as the few campers they were sharing with searched for their friend, guilt filling his gut but he would never bring it up or try to bring it up as Delirious was already blaming himself enough. The blue eyed hunter had hid in the trunk of the van for nearly three hours; trying to hide his tears and guilt of what he had blindly done out of hunger. Something he had no control over but still hated himself for it; truly hating what he had become. 

Luke played no part as Wildcat had taken the hunter out to explore and collect firewood for the group hours before. Delirious had only calmed down when Evan had crawled into the trunk with him, shutting and locking the latch. Delirious had never treated Vanoss as a mate or even gave him the time of day to even call each other acquaintances but the Asian always seemed to be by the hunters side when he needed it most, and now was one of those times as Vanoss was finally getting Delirious out of the trunk, both setting with their sneakers dangling over the edge, arms wrapped around each other’s torso to keep the other close.

It was hard to believe they were a perfect match most of the time but moments like these did Mini admire.

Those stormy blue eyes staring up at the sky, taking in the moment as caramel brown eyes soaked in every curve and feature of his mate as it wasn’t often he could get this close. Once Luke returned; Del would be bragging on his sleeve like a child and they all knew this but no one would say it out loud, not wanting to destroy Vanoss’ good mood when he stood next to his mate.

Mini was torn from his thoughts by a hand lightly touching his shoulder, the feeling almost unnoticeable. The brit quickly looked back from his place on a log, over seeing the camp, to meet a bright brown, almost red, eye with another lovely ocean blue eye to counteract the red.

“Uh I don't think we’ve properly met but you're John’s friend, right?” The boy asked as he took a seat next to Mini, black oversized hoodie drowning the pudgy teen.

“Well I guess? We’re just roommates, he spends most of his time outside or in the kitchen.” Mini admitted, earning a slow chuckle from the raven teen.

“Yea he mentioned he liked to cook, a lot but I was wondering if he liked boys? Wait no that sounded bad, and forward…” Mini watched as the teen stumbled over his words for a moment, face flushed from embarrassment before the odd teen had simply given up talking and sat in silence, hoping Mini understood his question.

“Do you mean… is he gay?” Mini asked as he tried his hardest to suppress a laugh as the poor kid was embarrassed. The teen quickly nodded as the brit paused to look at his manicured and bedazzled nails John had done a few nights before because mini had to ‘look good for ANY occasion.’ “Well that’s a little bit of a tough question, I don’t really know but it’s he a little to old for you? By a couple decades?”

“What? He’s only 24 and I’m 19.” The kid quickly said as Mini began to laugh at the confused face on the smaller males face.

“My apologies, you just look much younger.”

“Yea I get that a lot… I’m Lucas by the way but John keep’s calling my Smitty? Is that a inside joke?”

“Everyone just has their own nicknames, it means he likes you. My names Craig but everyone calls me Mini here.” The brunette held a hand out to the teen, a smile played across his lips at their newest family member, happy John had found someone. Lucas took Craig’s hand gladly, a small smile played across his lips. “So… do you like John? Is that why you were asking?”

“Uh well kinda…” Smitty’s face glowed a bright red as he looked at his red and blue sneakers.” He seems really nice, and he likes my jokes and gets my references. I feel like I can tell him everything without having to get scared of getting rejected but that must all sound stupid, and cliche.” Mini couldn’t stop his smile as he wrapped his arm around the teens shoulder to comfort him.

“Possibly love at first sight?” Mini suggested, seeming to catch Smitty off guard as he choked on air before he started to cough.

Mini wasn’t sure how fast Kryoz had gotten there but he knew John had been down by the creek just seconds ago, now standing over Lucas with his hands rubbing soothing circles over the teens ridgid back, seeming to make this situation worse for Lucas.

It took a few minutes of soothing words and calming touches before Smitty had calmed down enough, Kryoz now sitting in front of him with his hands on each side of the teens flushed cheeks, lightly squishing his face together. 

“You okay there tiger?” John finally asked as Lucas could only give a small nod before the bleached blond was pushing Mini’s hands off of his mate. Kryoz had never been rude or protective to Mini but the brit had learned very quickly that touching or harming a mate without consent from both sides as a big ‘no-no’.” Mini Wildcat wants you, he’s down by the fire pit.”

The brit paused for a moment before he stood, quickly catching the hint that Kryoz wanted to be left alone with his mate. Mini made the long walk down the hill, past the cars where Vanoss and Delirious shared kisses, past Brian who was admiring Moo chopping firewood; giving a small warning that it wouldn’t just be nature they all heard tonight. Mini stood by the creek, staring into the water as if he was thinking about going in with Marcel and Scotty who were already swimming around, splashing each other but Tyler was nowhere to be seen.

He didn’t know weather to be disappointed that he was the only one not spending time with his mate or happy for everyone else around him. The brit sighed as he began to walk around the creek till it turned into a small river, nothing special really but the further the brunette wondered the more he saw and heard.

Like singing.

A beautiful voice caressing his ears, pulling him closer out to the opening of the river bank where the voice was loudest. Mini hadn’t even noticed he was waist deep in the water as the sweet melody pulled him closer and closer away from the muddy sand, away from the safety of land. A man sat on a rock, he was very pale and thin, raven hair falling in front of his face as mixed eyes stared the brit down, pulling him closer to the rock.

The singing stranger seemed to be grinning as he slipped into the water, meeting Mini half way but the song began to fall quieter and smaller the closer the stranger got till he stood inches from Mini’s face, the beautiful song now a whisper for only Mini to hear. The brunettes feet hadn’t even touched the bottom of the lake, nor would for a while but Mini was realizing that to late as the charming grin turned sharp and croaked, pale skin turning sharp and skaled. 

Claws sunk into Mini’s neck before he was forced under the water, gasping for air but was only met with water filling his lungs almost painfully. He could hear screaming from above the water but nothing more before those hands were forced from his throat, the brit rushing to reach the surface before it was to late.

He gasped for air, slapping at the deep water surface to stay afloat before arms where pulling him away and closer to shore but out of fear Mini had followed without much thought till he felt the slimy sand between his socks once more, grasping at anything till they reached land. It took longer the he could ever care to admit for Mini to catch his breath before his eyes finally looked for his heroic savior but he was met with a terrorfied Marcel that stood over him.

 

Those dark coffee eyes stayed glued to the water, waiting for something as a thought finally struck Mini. The silence. The river was silent, there weren’t any screams or even splashes. 

“Mini stay here.” The tanned male warned as he quickly stepped into the water, his body trembling but the brit couldn’t tell why he would want to go back in there or how Scotty even let him get three feet out of his sight.

Wait…

Mini quickly sat up to look at the calm lake as his eyes fell on Marcel who swam out to the rock, calling for his mate but never got a response. That creature had dragged him under and from the looks of it, he wouldn’t be giving Scotty back in one piece. He watched at the witch doctor quickly went under the water in hopes of finding any trace of the two but would quickly come back up, searching the surface of the water once more before Marcel would go back under. 

Determination soon turned into fear and then to desperation as Marcel began to bargain with the water in between searching, begging for his lover to stop fucking around, how Scott was scaring him and how it wasn’t funny anymore but was met with silence.

The silence was smothering as Mini could only watch from the shore in fear, fear of the water, fear of what was in the water, fear of what he had caused, fear of who he had just hurt as Marcel soon fell silent. His frantic search coming to a stop as his coffee eyes stared down at the water, tears and water running down his cheeks as if he was trying to wait of his lovers ‘joke’. 

Desperation turned to frustration and then to anger as the medic’s attention turned to Mini.

“What the hell did you do.” He spat out, Marcel had always been kind to the brit with a constant smile on his face but now all Mini could see in those lovely eyes was hatred. Suddenly Mini trusted the creatures in the water a lot more then he trusted Marcel.

“I was… I was just…”In truth Mini didn’t know what he had done or what he was even doing now but the silence only seemed to anger the medic more. Mini tried to think of a response before his prayers had been answered by the sound of loud gasping and screaming as 407 grasped at the surface for anything solid, Marcel rushing to his mates side to protect him. Marcel practically clung to his lover, scared to let Scotty go as the pair made their way back to shore, both rushing to get out of the water.

“I don’t know, it-it just swam away as if it was scared of something…” Scott said as he laid across the sand, panting loudly as Marcel checked for any injuries but only found small cuts and bruises along Scotts neck and arms, though most of them were caused by Mini from when the brit was rapidly clawing and kicking to get away from the creature.” Everyone stay out of the fucking water from now on.” They all silently agreed before they would force themselves to move back to camp, soaked and bruised but breathing.


End file.
